Clear the Stone of Leaves
by LadyLLib
Summary: Its the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone is having to work through feelings of hurt, anger, upset and loss. Mostly canon, some AU. Pairing HP/GW, RW/HG, and Neville/Luna for fun - though not all plain sailing.
1. Chapter 1  The End

It was the morning after the biggest battle the wizarding world had ever seen, and the dust had yet to settle at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft & Wizardry. The hurt and loss in the air was palpable, though small glimpses of euphoric relief occasionally shone though when loved ones finally found each other amidst the carnage and the rubble. The sun had risen high that morning, seeming to be shining brighter than it had done in over a year, yet only serving to highlight the destruction the fighting from the night previous had wrought.

Harry Potter sat alone in his old dormitory, his head in his hands and his wand by his side. He'd spent much of the early hours of the morning doing his best to avoid the watery eyes and gentle grateful smiles of his fellow survivors, choosing instead to wander the perimeter of the castle walls looking for the injured, or dead, lying out in the grounds. He was happy to have found more needing Madam Pomfreys help than he did needing a casket, but still, seeing the bodies of his fellow students, and of those in the opposing faction, made his head swim with pain and unanswered 'what ifs'. What if he'd gone to the Forbidden Forest sooner? Would that have saved some of the losses? What if he'd located all the Horcruxes earlier? Would the battle have happened away from the school, sparing the lives of so many? What ifs that could never be answered, but that he could never dismiss out of mind.

He'd avoided the Great Hall as far as possible, taking the wounded to the entrance hall of the castle where small groups of people were taking them from him and over to the triage area to be treated by the Mediwitches & Wizards sent over from St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The dead he'd simply covered with a white sheet, before levitating them into the school to be reunited with their grieving families. Each time he'd gone into the school he'd been met with watery looks and smiles that could never reach the givers eyes, quiet expressions of thanks and claps on his shoulders that to which he had no idea how to respond.

His overwhelming thought during all of this was that it was he who should be lying on the cold stone floor of the hall, covered in a white sheet, not his friends, not his fellow students, not his teachers. He'd been hit with the killing curse, for a second time, and survived, for a second time. It was more than he could bear to look in the direction of the Weasley family and see that shock of red hair and the still features of Fred lying there on the floor. He knew too where Tonks & Remus were laid out and studiously avoided that area, he knew he'd shed tears for them but felt now was not the time to share them with this audience, not when he - the Boy Who Lived - had lived again where so many hadn't been as lucky as he.

"Harry?", a voice queried from the bottom of the stairs outside his dorm room. "Harry, its me, Hermione. I've been looking all over for you, please come down here. I really need to speak to you, to see you."

"I just need a little time Hermione, just a little time on my own", he replied.

"Please Harry? I understand, I do, I wouldn't ask but its just I... I can't. I can't be alone right now" she let out the burst of sobs she'd been holding in. "Please just come sit with me for a while, we don't have to talk… there's, there's just no-one else I can turn to right now. Please?"

Harry lifted his head from his hands and picked up his glasses from where he'd left them on his nightstand. He reached for his wand and put it in the back pocket of his jeans. He took a deep breath and slowly looked around the room he'd called home while here in the castle walls. He'd thought upon leaving last year that he'd never see this place again, yet now he was here it felt like coming home again, though tainted as it was by the events of the previous night. He knew he'd never return after today, and leaving again now was bittersweet. His best and worst memories were bundled up within this castle and the room he stood in now had been his own little part of that. He was happy in a way that'd he'd been able to come back to his room at Hogwarts, getting a small sense of satisfaction from both starting and completing the path he'd been on for the past 7 years within these wall. During the past year he, Ron & Hermione had spent on the run, he found when he thought of Hogwarts, he'd thought of his room here. His comfortable four-poster bed, the warmth of the comforters, and how often his adventures had started out here, and ended back here where it felt safe.

With a deep sigh he took one last look around the room, smoothed down his sheets and said a silent goodbye to the room that'd come to mean so much to him over the past seven years, where everything he knew about who he was and where he fit into this world had begun and now, had ended.

A/N - Its just a short one so I could get something up, having never used FF upload before I thought I'd give it a try! Future chapters will be around 3 times as long, and I have the next few planned out ready to put to pixel.


	2. Chapter 2 The End has a Start

_**A/N This is quite an angsty chapter, so apologies if that's not your thing . Many of these first chapters will have that feel to them, happier times will come, but they're a while off yet. I'm not beta'd (and lost all my formatting in translation from .rtf!) so any mistakes are entirely my own. I hope you enjoy it, if you have any suggestions or comments then please add a note to review! Please also let me know if you prefer shorter, more frequent updates, or longer less frequent ones. Many thanks x **_

_**As ever, the characters & settings are not mine, I'm just enjoying playing with them a little bit.**_

* * *

><p>Harry made his way down the stairs leading from the old dormitory he'd shared with his friends Ron, Neville and Seamus, down into the red &amp; gold warmth of the Gryffindor common room. He found Hermione sitting on one of the comfy sofas in front of the large stone fireplace in the centre of the room, her eyes ringed red from all the tears she'd shed and sleep that hadn't yet come. She, like most he'd seen that morning, was covered in a layer of dust and grime, bathing her in grey. Tear tracks swept a path down her cheeks while her glassy, unfocused eyes looked deep into the fireplace without seeing a thing.<p>

He took a seat at the opposite end of the small sofa, and Hermione closed the gap between them by leaning to her left to rest her head on Harrys shoulder. Harry put his arm around his friend, and rested his cheek against the top of her head. He found he appreciated the closeness of his long-time friend much more than he had anticipated he would. The warmth, the quiet and the comfort she offered adding up to an unexpected salve to his warring emotions.

The two friends sat in a companionable silence for going on for an hour, they heard the passing of other students through the common room, each coming to collect their trunks ready to leave the castle with their families, though no-one disturbed the two figures cutting a solemn statue on the sofas. It was only when the room had fallen quite still again that Hermione broke through the silence.

"Thank you" she whispered simply. "Thank you for coming down, I'm afraid I would have fallen apart without you. Thank you for every-"

"You're welcome" Harry said, cutting her off mid-sentence, not wanting to face another expression of misplaced gratitude.

It was one thing to hear it from strangers, quite another to hear it from one of his best friends. Someone he felt should have acknowledged that his role in the battle they had been through should have been enacted sooner, bringing this war to a close with so much less bloodshed. She knew as well as he did the last few months of their search had been slow and fruitless for the most part. He knew, as should she, that if he had been quicker, smarter, more able, that the losses of the previous night may not have been as great. He knew he was - at least in part - responsible for the deaths of Georges twin, Teddys parents, his friends parents, brothers, sisters and cousins. He didn't want to hear anyone thanking him for bringing this war to a close when he knew he could, and should, have done it sooner.

"We should go to the Great Hall, go to see Ron and his family" Hermione offered, noticing - but not acknowledging - Harrys interruption of her thanks. "They were asking for you before I left."

She could guess at how Harry perceived the results of the battle and his role in it, knowing the immense pressure he put on himself. She knew he'd be attributing blame to himself where no-one else ever would, just like she knew by the stony mask his face had fixed itself into, that this was not the time to push him on it. She knew that she would have to wait until the physical effects of the battle were no longer in his eye line before she could work on releasing the guilt and pain from his mind.

Upon hearing the first part of Hermiones sentence, Harry had prepared himself to refuse, wanting instead to stay where he was for a while longer before leaving the castle grounds for good. Where he would go he didn't yet know, he knew only that he couldn't stay here. He didn't have time to let his mind wander to where he could go before his brain registered the second part of Hermiones statement. He could never turn his back on his best friend, or his family when had always treated him as one of their own, however much he wanted to be alone right now. The hand he'd had in the death of Molly and Arthur Weasleys son had to be faced sooner or later. Part of him hoped they'd be the ones to finally tell him all he knew to be true, that his actions had caused more devastation than necessary and because of him they had outlived one of their children. He wanted someone to verbalise all he was thinking and feeling, if only so it was no longer internalised, out there for all to hear. Maybe then the whispers of undue thanks would subside.

He knew deep down though that Molly and Arthur would not admonish him for his role in this war, today or ever. They had been like surrogate parents to him, their family like his own, and he knew that despite the heartache they now faced in a life without Fred, they were truly good, decent and forgiving people, and though he now felt it inevitable he would lose that closeness he'd once had with them, he knew they wouldn't be the ones to voice the ire he felt due.

He was torn between wanting to see Fred one last time, to say a quiet goodbye to the boy who had never treated him any differently to other friends despite knowing of his fame from the outset, and not wanting to see close up the still features and unseeing eyes of the Weasley twin. Torn between wanting to offer his most sincere condolences to his best friend and his family, and wanting to run away from the hurt he'd inevitably see in their eyes. Torn between going public with his personal grief over the loss of his friends Fred, Tonks and Lupin, and keeping it and himself locked away to be mourned over in private.

In the end he knew he owed it to the Weasleys to face them, and, if they'd allow it, stand with them in their time of grief. They had been his surrogate family for seven years now, and in losing Fred he was losing a much loved older brother. He knew he had to see him and the others he had lost again today, to acknowledge their passing through the veil and to say his goodbyes. He knew facing his lost friends and their families would be mentally more challenging than anything he'd had to do in the previous seven years, and the tiniest part of him dared to hope that in doing this one last act that it may finally allow him some peace and quiet solitude.

First though, he would have to return to the midst of it all, where everything he didn't want to face now resided.

* * *

><p>They walked in silence through the wide stone corridors of the castle - stepping around piles of fallen rubble - towards the Great Hall, all the time ignoring the points and the whispers of the portraits on the walls, the inhabitants having started to return where frames were still hanging. As they neared the entrance Harry subtly, subconsciously, began to slow his walk as though wading through treacle. Hermione noticed and slowed her steps to match, linking her arm with his to support him, comfort him and provide him the strength to continue.<p>

He offered her a weak smile in return, not daring to open his mouth to speak knowing it would sound rough and heavy with emotion. They entered through the huge open wooden doors of the Great Hall, with thankfully few people remaining from when he d last been in here earlier in the day. It seemed many had already started taking their fallen loved ones away from the castle to grieve in private, and of those that remained he was grateful that only a few glanced their way as they picked a path through to where the Weasley family were stood gathered around Fred at the head of the room.

He and Hermione stopped a few metres away from the small group, Hermione releasing his arm with one last squeeze of encouragement before she stepped away to hug Ron close to her, before they began softly sobbing on each others shoulders. He found himself looking down at his friend on the floor, and not for the first time today his thoughts wandered around to how it should be him laying down there.

Ginny was the first to notice him standing quietly to the side of them, looking down at her brother with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Harry..." she said oh-so-softly, though she knew he'd heard her as his eyes had glanced up in her direction.

"Oh Harry! There you are my love" Molly said to him gently. "We've been waiting for you."

She walked over to him, closing the gap between them quickly and enveloping him in a warm embrace. Harry stood awkwardly with his arms by his side for a beat, before returning the hug. Arthur came over to the pair and clapped Harry lightly on his back before kissing his wife on the top of her head and resting his hand on her shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes the only sound an occasional soft sob from one of the group and the background whispers of those left in the hall.

After a short time had passed, Molly released Harry from the hug, stepping back just a little and keeping her hands on his shoulders as if to hold him in place while she took a good look at him. She smiled at him, a true - yet watery - smile that reached her eyes.

"I'm so pleased you're still here Harry, we've been so worried about you. No-one had seen you since this morning, we were starting to think you'd gone ahead without us."

"I came to say goodbye. To Fred, to my friends, and to you and Mr Weasley" Harry replied, trying but failing to meet her soft brown eyes.

"Goodbye dear?" Molly asked. "No need to say goodbye to us my love, now you're here we can all set off together. Since there's so many of us they've given us a portkey to take us straight back home to the Burrows".

Harry visibly straightened in shock at her words.

"I can't ret- I mean I... I need to go... "

"I think he means to tell us he has other plans my dear" Mr Weasley said gently to his wife, offering up a small smile to Harry.

"Other plans? You don't do you Harry? Wherever will you go?" Mrs Weasley asked in surprise.

"No! I don't.. its just I" Harrys voice trailed off, his fatigued brain working slowly to catch up with Mrs Weasleys expectation that he would return with them.

Molly appeared not to have heard Harry for she turned to continue speaking up at her husband "Of course he'll be coming home with us, we're his family, and we need to stick together if we're to get through this."

"Harry?" Arthur asked over at him, "you will still be joining us then my boy?"

Harry could hardly dare to believe they still thought of him as part of their family, still welcomed him into their home. He might have felt he should be alone, that he deserved to be alone, but he would never intentionally do anything to hurt Mr & Mrs Weasley and if they needed him to be there to help them recover from the loss of Fred, then he d never turn them down.

He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and replied softly "I'd love to".

* * *

><p>Harry walked to the headmasters office with Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. As head of the family, Mr Weasley was to disapparate from inside the hall with Freds body, and George had insisted on staying with his twin. Ron and Hermione, and Bill and Fleur walked a little way in front arm in arm, each needing the other for both physical and mental support. Molly was walking with Charlie to her right and Ginny on her left, Charlies arm around his mothers waist seeming to be both holding her up and holding her together. Ginny held her mothers hand in both of hers, grasping it as if one of them would float away were they not firmly held down. Harry walked a few steps to the left and back of Ginny, a little away from the solemn group, trying to appear smaller than he was.<p>

His last visit to this room had come just last night when he'd returned to watch Professor Snapes dying thoughts in the Headmasters pensieve. He was still struggling to reconcile the vicious, cold, taunting man he'd known for the past seven years with the stranger he'd seen risk his life, and utimately lose it, to keep Harry alive. He remembered seeing and feeling the sincerity in the professors thoughts, how deeply he had love Harrys mother Lily, and knew he'd have to mark the mans passing - even though he thought the Professor he had known would not have appreciated any sign of sentimentality from him, the son of his tormentor James Potter.

As the group reached the foot of the stairs, Harrys thoughts came back to the present and he wondered what the password was to enter the headmasters lodgings, or even if they'd need one now since he wasn't aware of anyone having been appointed to the role so soon.

Molly answered the question he hadn't voiced, "Dumbledore", and one by one they mounted the rapidly appearing staircase.

When they'd reached the top, Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting behind the desk as if she's always been there. She peered over the top of her glasses at them al and gave a warm smile.

"The Ministry have supplied us with a portkey, Molly" she started, standing to walk across the room to them "the scroll over there by Fawkes's old perch."

"Thank you Minerva. We'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Molly queried.

"You will, you will" she soothed, leaning in to embrace the shorter woman who quickly returned the tight hug. "Is there anything at all I can do for you?"

"No, but thank you. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon at 2'o'clock"

"Aye, goodbye dears" the professor replied, looking round at the group with a ghost of a smile on her lips "Take care of each other"

They quickly assembled themselves around the scroll indicated by Professor McGonagall, and wordlessly nodded to each other to acknowledge readiness. They all touched the paper at the same time, all feeling the familiar pull around their belly buttons leading them on to their destination.

Onwards to the Burrows.


	3. Chapter 3 Ever Onwards

_**A/N – This is a bit of a filler chapter in some ways, but I've included it with the details it has to set the mood and highlight and few things that'll be expanded upon in the next few chapters. Its really quite long (4000 words!), as I wanted to finish the first day off rather than having it spread over several smaller chapters – and I wanted that feeling of it having been a long day for them. Going forward, not every day will have several thousand words dedicated to them! Hope you enjoy, please read & review! X**_

* * *

><p><em>Onwards to The Burrows.<em>

The group of eight landed with a resounding thud at the boundary around the Weasley properly on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. Only half of the group were able to remain upright, Mrs Weasley who was still being held by two eldest sons, and the ever-graceful Fleur with her cat-like reflexes. The four younger members of the group were sat in the mud having been dumped there quite unceremoniously at the end of the short journey. Portkeys were never going to be Harrys' favourite way to travel, he thought.

As they walked across the lawns towards the higgledy-piggledy house, Harrys thoughts turned to the last time he, Hermione and Ron had been here. It had been the night of Bills wedding to Fleur Delacour, and in spite of everything going on in the wider wizarding world around them, it really had been a wonderful joyful day. It was also the day the Ministry of Magic finally fell under the control of Lord Voldemort, and so consequently, The Burrows was no longer a safe place for them to be. They'd left that night, almost immediately after Kingsley Shacklebolts patronus had informed the party of the news, and had not been reunited with the rest of the group they now walked with until last night.

Harry could see everyone around him was thinking of the same night, with glances over towards Bill and Fleur who now had their arms around each others waists, and looks over to where the marquee had stood on that fateful night so long ago. He wondered when The Burrows had been declared safe to return to, though had to presume that if the Ministry had granted them a portkey between the two places, then the Aurors had to have already been to The Burrows to ensure everyones safety. No-one, least of all Harry, was fool enough to think that with Voldemort gone there'd be no further threat, they'd all seen the Death Eaters scattering to who knows where in the immediate confusion of Voldemorts death.

They arrived at the front door and there was a noticeable pause while Mrs Weasley steeled herself to open the door to the family home she hadn't been in for over a year. She took a deep breath, turned the handle and pushed on through into the kitchen with the others following close behind.

"Oh my stars!" Mrs Weasley said in horror, looking around the large room with wide eyes. "This is…oh my…". She burst into a fresh set of tears at the scene before her eyes.

"Come on Mum, come and sit down", Bill said to his mother, taking her around the waist and leading her to the table, righting the bench from its fallen position for her to sit on. Fleur walked over to join them and sat next to Mrs Weasley on the bench, covering her hand with one of her own, stroking the older witches back with her free hand, all the while shushing and soothing her trying to calm her down.

Now they were all able to get into the room, they looked around and saw what had upset Mrs Weasley so much. The furniture had been thrown around the room, the table upended, the mirror above the fireplace smashed, pots and pans strewn around the place, crockery shattered across the floor, and vile graffiti painted across almost every visible surface proclaiming them to be blood traitors. The large window looking out over the fields surrounding the house had not a single unbroken pane left in it.

Mrs Weasley took out a handkerchief and delicately wiped her eyes and blew her nose. The room grew quiet as they all looked around taking in the extent of the damage. It had been easy to think that in leaving Hogwarts, they'd left the physical reminders of the war behind, to see it in all its technicolour glory in the home they'd always felt safe was a jarring reminder of all they'd been through, and all they'd have to right before anyone could begin to move on.

The sound of banging coming from above them startled them all out of their despondent thoughts, and more than a few wands were immediately drawn in the direction the noise was coming from.

"Its ok, its only me… I'm not armed!" said the voice of Mr Weasley from the floor level above them. They'd all briefly managed to forget he and George - and Fred - were here, all lost in their own maudlin thoughts and memories. "I'm coming down."

They all looked in the direction of the stair case descended from the level above their heads to see Mr Weasleys feet appear as he made his way down to the kitchen. Before he'd hit the last few steps, Mrs Weasley was up out of her seat and across the room to her husband.

"Arthur, oh Arthur! Look what they've done!" she cried, holding him close to her, her head on his chest. "I can't believe it, it's just dastardly!"

"I know dear, I know" he soothed, holding her tightly and resting his chin on the top of her head. "We'll get it cleaned up love, all of us. We'll rebuild it if we have to." He softened his voice, and whispered into the air "We'll right it Molly love, we'll right all of it", and no-one who overheard thought he referred only to the state of their home.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know how long they all stood there in the kitchen, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Mr &amp; Mrs Weasley still stood near the foot of the stairs holding onto each other, Mr Weasley solemnly looking over his diminutive wives head, out through the broken window panes across the fields, his wife with a scrunched up handkerchief still in her hand, occasionally hiccoughing, staring with glassy eyes into the fireplace in the kitchen. Bill and Fleur sat next to each other on the bench, Bill having taken the spot his mother had vacated, the two holding hands and with Fleurs head resting against Bills broad shoulder. Charlie leant back against the wall near the fireplace, head back and eyes closed. Ron and Hermione stood by the kitchen sink, she facing outside, he facing in, arms around each others waist and both staring off into space. Ginny was still by Harrys side, as she had been since they all walked to the Headmistresses office. Neither touched, nor looked, nor even acknowledged the other, but both knew the other was there.<p>

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "Where's George, Dad?"

"He's upstairs love in his room, love, with Fred." His voice nearly broke on those last few words, and Mrs Weasley started another round of silent crying. "I know I was supposed to lay Fred to sleep in here for tonight, but we just couldn't leave him down here as it is. The boys' room isn't as bad, and George wouldn't have left Freds side all night anyway. It seemed right to give them a last night in their room together."

Mrs Weasley raised her head to look up at her husband with a soft smile, "Of course its right love, Fred would want that I think."

"Is it ok if I go up and see them?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I think we should all go up at some point today. Not all at once mind, George is a little…. well, he's in a bad way. We don't want to overwhelm him" her Father replied. He looked over at Harry before saying, "no-one has to go up, but the option is there if anyone wishes to see him before tomorrow"

Harry nodded at Mr Weasley almost imperceptibly, grateful to the older wizard for giving him to option not to have to see Fred if he didn't so wish, thinking how he must have noticed Harry avoided being in the Hall with them this morning. Harry knew he wouldn't need that option, he would be going to see his old friend again today.

Ginny left Harrys side, glancing back at him as if she wanted to say something to him, but seemed to change her mind and instead made her way straight up the stairs to the attic bedroom her older twin brothers had always shared.

Almost immediately the feeling in the room changed, as if Ginnys movements served to rouse the others into action.

"Right then! " Mrs Weasley started, clapping her hands once and smiling around the room with false cheer, "lets get cracking on straightening this lot out!"

Ron let out a quiet groan, but otherwise no noises were heard as the assembled group shook themselves free of their reveries and looked to Mrs Weasley for instruction.

"Bill, Charlie, you're the strongest, can you lift all the furniture into the right places please? Any broken bits that can't be repaired you can pile outside as firewood. Arthur, would you mind seeing what you can do to repair the windows? I'm not sure, but with them being lots of small panes of glass you might have to break out the 'reparo!' spell a fair few times. Hermione and Fleur, could you work on cleaning up all this debris please? Fix what you can but not to worry if not much can be done, just sweep any broken bits outside. Harry, Ron? Could you get this wretched paint off the walls please? It looks like muggle paint, so it may take muggle efforts to get it down – if you need it then there's soap and brushes under the sink… I think. I'm going to take a look in the other rooms to see what can be done there."

They all set to work without much further talking from anyone, a few "Can you pass me..?'s" and "Has anyone seen…?'s" but otherwise they worked in silence. The boys had been horrified to find the 'muggle paint' had actually been blood daubed across the walls, but silently communicated not to mention this in Mrs Weasleys presence, fearing another breakdown.

* * *

><p>It was over an hour later the room had been cleared and set right as far as it was going to be. It was getting quite late into the afternoon by that point and everyone was nearing the point of complete exhaustion, having been awake well in excess of 24hours.<p>

Mrs Weasley had come back into the kitchen as they'd neared completion, and started making a dinner from what they still had left growing in the garden. Ginny came back into the room and shook her head sadly at an inquiring look from her mother, just before they all – bar George - sat down to an early dinner of potato, pumpkin and parsnip stew with herb dumplings.

"Thank you for you help today dears, we'll have this old place sorted out in no time at all" Mrs Weasley said to no-one in particular.

"We're going to head off home now Mum, Fleurs falling asleep at the table she's so tired." Bill smiled down at his wives head where she'd rested it on his shoulder before closing her eyes. "We'll be back first thing in the morning to see Fred and help out here."

He leant across the table to give his mother a peck on the check before helping his wife to stand and led them to the fireplace. He picked up a handful of Floo powder from next to the fireplace, threw it in ahead of him and stepped in, half carrying his wife. "Seashell Cottage!" He shouted into the flames, before they were swallowed up by a swirling wall of green flames.

The group made their way up to the lounge on the floor above, and found Mrs Weasley must have spent some of the afternoon working on straightening out the room to make it liveable.

"Forgive us for not staying up with you all, I think we might go upstairs and spend a while with George and Fred before turning in for an early night" she said to a chorus of "'Night Mum"s and "Goodnight Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley"s, before turning to continue up the flight of stairs, her husband following close behind.

Ron and Hermione sat on the loveseat in the corner of the room, her feet up in his lap and their fingers entwined – looking for all the world as if they'd been together for years instead of the hours it had actually been. Charlie sat perched on the piano stool, chin resting in his hands, and looking out to the window on his right. Ginny and Harry shared the sofa, she'd sat at one end and he'd sat as far away as it was possible to be without sitting on the arm. Harry sat leaning forward with his forearms resting on his thighs, looking across at his two best friends and getting a feeling of warmth and gratefulness to see something so genuinely wonderful and loving come out of something so horrific.

Ginny had noticed Harry rather deliberately sit as far away as possible, but chose not to comment. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She kept stealing furtive glances at Harry, almost as if to check that he was actually there and was not a figment of her over tired imagination. She could see he was indeed there physically, but with a glimpse into his eyes she couldn't help but feel the Harry she saw before her was an empty shell and not the vibrant boy she'd come to love.

After 30 minutes or more had passed in silence they heard the sound of doors opening and closing above them, and footfall across the halls.

"I'm going to head up to see the twins, then I think I'll head off for the night myself" Charlie spoke to the room. He stood up and way for the stairs, stopping to lightly pat Harry on the shoulder on his way past.

With Charlie gone, the four youngest continued sitting absorbed in their own thoughts for a way, with the occasional whisper between the newly formed couple of Ron & Hermione.

"We're going to head up and see what we need to do to sleep in my room, Hermione will give me a hand, and then is she ok to sleep in your room Ginny? Harry, you'll take the other bunk in mine"

"Of course," Ginny smiled at the older girl "I'll be up soon."

They said their goodbyes and the two left hand in hand, leaving just Harry and Ginny sitting in the large family room. Ginny took a deep breath and stealing herself for a rebuff, moved closer to Harry. Stopping an arms length apart, she reached forward and lightly rested her hand on his forearm. Harry shook from the surprise contact, as he hadn't seen her move, and certainly hadn't anticipated she'd want to comfort him after he'd left her last year and with all that was going on around them now. Without conscious thought, his right hand went to cover her small hand where it rested atop his left forearm and he rubbed his thumb across the back of her wrist.

Ginny took this as a sign to move closer and so did, pulling him against her as she did so. Harry didn't fight it, and wasn't sure he could even if he had wanted. He breathed in her familiar scent, it had been something he hadn't forgotten over the past year, she smelt like apple blossom , sunshine, and warm breeze. He thought back to hearing someone tell him how the sense of smell is the most powerful in helping people recall memories, and felt its force now as he became wrapped up in Ginnys scent as it battered down the wall he'd built up and the tears he'd been holding back all day started flowing freely.

"Sssshhh..." Ginny soothed, "it'll be ok..." moving to wrap her arms around him fully. With Harry crying against her chest, she lay her cheek to the top of his head and let her own tears quietly fall.

* * *

><p>It was some time later they pulled apart, Harry stating he was going up to check on Ron. Ginny just nodded and followed him up the stairs, though heading towards her own room. As Harry reached the top flight, he heard Ron and Hermione leave the twins room and head down to the room Ron and Harry shared. He ducked into the nearest room, thankfully an empty bathroom, so he wouldn't have to make conversation. He made the decision that instead of going straight to bed and further delaying seeing the twins, he'd go see George and Fred tonight.<p>

He climbed the final flight of stairs and stood outside the door to the bedroom the twins had shared - were sharing – he mentally corrected himself, and steeled himself to knock. Before he had a chance the door swung open violently and he found himself under the harsh glare of George, before George noticed who it was standing in front of him and relaxed.

"Oh sorry Harry, I thought you were that stupid, insensitive, idiotic kid brother of mine"

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Who else?" George paused for a second, "do you want to come in?"

"Its ok, I can come back tomorrow" Harry offered.

"No need, really, come in" George took a step back, opening the door to its widest point.

Harry made to take a step into the small attic room the boys shared when he caught a glimpse of Fred laying still on one of the bunks, and his step faltered.

"Its ok Harry" George spoke, noticing the dark haired boys reluctance, "I can wait outside the door if you want?"

"No, I came to see you both" Harry said with as much courage as he could muster, and walked over to the bed opposite Fred, where George had indicated Harry could sit.

They sat quietly for a few moments, George looking straight at his brother, etching the differences in their features to his memory, Harry collecting his thoughts and bracing him to talk to the boy beside him.

George broke the silence "He liked you, you know. Always did think you were a thoroughly good egg", he turned and smiled at Harry.

"I liked him too, you've both been the older brothers I never knew I wanted." Harry countered sadly. He paused a beat, took a deep breath and rushed on. "I'm sorry George, I am so so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I'd have been smarter, quicker even, Fred might still be alive. If Voldemort had have chosen someone-"

"None of this is your fault Harry!" George cut him off angrily "None of it! I won't have you shouldering the blame for this. Its mine for not defending my brother as well as I should, its Freds for getting in the bloody way of that curse, its Voldemorts for being bat-house crazy. Its not down to you, we should be thanking you for finishing it before he killed us all."

"Sorry I-" Harry started, stunned by Georges outburst.

"Don't be sorry, I've told you its not your fault." George said, his anger still there, just under the surface.

They fell back into silence, neither daring to speak. Harry trying, unsuccessfully, to process what George had said to him, George trying to calm himself to speak again without shouting.

"I'm so angry Harry." George said quietly, with his head in his hands, looking at the floor. "I'm so angry with him its like fire in my stomach."

Of everything Harry could have anticipated George saying, what he'd actually heard him say had not been it.

"He shouldn't have left me Harry, he shouldn't have got in the bloody way. Its always been the two of us, FredandGeorge - people always said it quickly it may has well have been one name- Gred and Forge, the Weasley Twins. What am I now?_** WHO **_am I now?" he finished sadly, upset taking over from the anger.

"I don't know George, but you're not alone you know. Your family are still here for you, your mum and dad, Ginny, Ron,-"

"Don't talk to me about Ron! That stupid, inconsiderate git. Do you know what he said? Did he tell you? No? Well I'll bloody tell you! I thought he was sitting and looking at Fred so close because he missed him, until I saw him poking at Fred. Turns out he was trying to work out why he still looked the same, pink cheeks, half smile and all that. Started asking 'were we sure he was dead?' and the going on about bloody zombies and ghosts and what not. I was sitting _**right here! **_He _saw _McGonagall cast the stasis charm. He was there! If Hermione hadn't have dragged him out when she did, I swear Mum might have lost another son today." George said, his anger building with every sentence. He'd got up halfway through his speech to start pacing and remonstrating.

Harry sat stunned by his best friends insensitivity, and wondering how best to talk George down again.

"I'm sorry George, he probably wasn't thinking straight, he wouldn't have meant anything by it..." Harry said, trying to defend his friend, though after hearing what George had said, he wasn't entirely sure why.

"That's half the problem, he never thinks straight. Bloody idiot" George mumbled, his anger at Ron dissipating, to be replaced by the upset and anger directed at Fred that Harry had seen earlier.

"Do you want me to sit with you a while?" Harry asked the older red haired wizard, trying to surreptitiously cover a yawn.

"Nah, you're alright mate, you need to go get your head down, and I need some time alone with Fred. Can you tell your best mate not to bother me again tonight? I don't trust myself not to hex him through to next week"

"Will do." Harry stood to leave and crossed towards the door. He stopped just before exiting, and turned to face George "I am sorry George, for your loss." To Fred he whispered "Goodnight Fred, goodbye" and left the boys room before the tears fell down his face again.

Harry composed himself for a minute before descending the steps down to the room he shared with Ron.

* * *

><p>"Is he alone? I need to go see him, I think I might have upset him earlier." Ron said as soon as Harry entered the room.<p>

"You think?" Harry muttered under his breath, before saying a little louder "I wouldn't advise it tonight, in fact, he explicitly said to tell you not to go up." Looking at his friends forlorn face he continued "He'll calm down, just give him a bit of space for now."

"You're probably right. Thanks" Ron said, settling down under the covers. "'night mate"

Harry looked at the clock by Rons bedside and saw it was barely past nine 'o'clock. He felt exhausted to the point of falling over, but his head was still whirring fast and showing no signs of slowing down. Still, he lay down on his pull out cot and waiting for the soothing blackness of sleep to engulf him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Bit of an epic chapter that one, well done for getting thru it! Hope you enjoyed it, I'd loved to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing so far, so if you could leave me a quick review I'd really *really* appreciate it! Thank you! x**_


	4. Chapter 4  Goodnight, Not Goodbye

_A/N – Sorry its taken me so long to get this up, I've been away on holiday for two weeks, I should be able to get back to posting one or two chapters a week now though. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun rose early on the hills surrounding The Burrows. Harry had finally gotten to sleep at 11'o'clock the previous night, and had awoken at 3am, but chose to remain laying feigning sleep in his bunk in Rons' cramped bedroom. He still felt physically and mentally exhausted, but no longer bone-achingly so. Four hours sleep may not have been much, but it was at least twice as long as any one stretch of sleep he'd had in quite a length of time. He had lain there listening to his best friend snore, a familiar sound that had long been the backing track to some of Harrys darkest thoughts.<p>

This mornings meanderings had led him to go over what his conversation with George last night. Of all ways Harry could have imagined George reacting, anger had not been on his list. He understood it well, afterall, George had put voice to the thoughts he himself had been having, but he didn't understand it of George. The twins had always been frivolous, light-hearted and jovial, Harry wasn't stupid enough to think they would have come out of the War completely unchanged, but now with one half of the twins gone, the other had come apart at the seams, no longer knowing who he was or how to act. Georges personality had done a complete about turn. This, like everything else, Harry felt responsible for in some way, almost that in stealing Georges humour, the Battle had claimed yet another victim.

That George blamed himself, and Fred, for what had happened hurt Harry deeply. If he could get George to let go of that blame, then maybe the slow path to bringing George back to his family – to himself – could start. Harry was prepared to shoulder the blame for this, and, made a silent promise that he'd stick around to be ready to take it, if the Weasleys still wanted him to stay beyond todays funeral that is.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up in the room she was sharing with Hermione shortly after the sun had come up at 6'o'clock. She was just trying to creep out of bed and across to the bathroom as quietly as she could, when she spotted Hermione was already awake reading a book on the bed opposite her own.<p>

"Oh! You're awake!"

"Couldn't sleep, I just thought I'd read a few passages and see if I could drop off again. Its not working" Hermione responded glumly.

"What are you reading?" Ginny questioned, already anticipating the answer since could almost make out the cover to Hermiones favourite book from this angle.

"'Hogwarts: A History'. It was the first one in my bag, I didn't think about how much it'd hurt to read it with everything that happened recently, now I can't stop thinking about how everything will have to change, and I can't get back to sleep!". Hermione sounded as if she were about to start crying, so Ginny walked over and sat on her friends bed and leant in to give her a hug.

"It will change, Hermione, it'll have to. Not all of it will be bad though. Won't be as many Slytherins for one, and that's got to be a good thing!" Ginny comforted her friend, still holding her close.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the younger witches' positivity. "You're probably, right. I'm just being silly, still tired I think"

"I'm always right, and you do need to sleep. I didn't hear you come in last night, I was completely out by 8'o'clock I think." She released Hermione from her hug "I'm going to get a glass of water, would you like anything?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled up at Ginny as she walked out of the room.

A short time later Ginny was back and Hermione was still sat exactly as she'd left her, with her legs curled up under her on the bed. Ginny sat on the other girls bed and they sat absorbed in their own thoughts for a while.

"Did you speak to George last night?" Ginny asked.

"A little, he didn't want to talk really, and then Ron upset him so I had to get him out."

"What happened?"

"Ron happened, just being his usual insensitive self. He didn't mean anything by it, I don't know if it's sunk in for him yet that Fred isn't coming back." Hermione said, "How are you coping, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head sadly, "The same I guess. I just went downstairs and still half-expected to stand in something, or trip over something Fred had left to trick me. I caught myself smelling the pumpkin juice for suspicious potions before I realised I don't have to anymore. I just don't want to believe he'll never do anything to make me laugh again, do nothing to make me mad for aiming his pranks in my direction. It's going to be hard for all of us. I'm not sure George can cope."

Her voice had trailed off at the end, not wanting to admit out aloud that her strong older brother was crumbling under the weight of the loss of his twin. She hadn't known what to say to him when she'd seen him the previous night, and since he hadn't initiated any conversation, they instead sat side-by-side on Georges bed, with his large hand clasped in both of hers resting in her lap. Despite how heavy the weight of the loss of one of her favourite brothers felt to Ginny, she knew it couldn't compare to how George was feeling right now, and it didn't feel right to her to push him to talk about it when she couldn't bring herself to fully voice everything she felt.

The twins had always been Ginnys favourites, her and Ron had been too close in age for her to feel protected by him, and he'd always made a point of making her feel like the baby, whereas Fred & George involved her in their pranks – especially those aimed at Ron and Percy – and when they did protect her, she never felt patronised by them. She loved her eldest 3 brothers, but Bill and Charlie felt like they were so much older than her when she was growing up, no good for playmates, and Percy, well Percy was just Percy, she wasn't sure he knew how to have fun. The relationship she'd had with Fred & George had been an easy one, even if her hair had been turned blue more often than she'd have liked, though as she had gotten older and more capable, a few well aimed hexes had made sure the pranks they'd pulled on their baby sister were fewer and further between.

She let out a deep sigh when her thoughts started drifting to her brothers funeral later today. She'd not been to too many funerals, and all she could gather from what people would tell her about them was that each one was different and reflected the personality of the one that had passed. She wasn't sure what that might mean for her brother.

* * *

><p>It was still quite early when everyone staying at the Burrows made their way down to breakfast. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, bustling round making a full English breakfast for at least twice as many people than were actually there to eat. The smells of bacon, eggs, sausages, and beans drifted throughout the house, arousing even Ron from his slumber.<p>

A glance at her face would show red-rimmed eyes telling tales of lack of sleep, tear tracks down her cheeks showing what she'd been doing before busying herself to tending to her remaining families stomachs.

She heaped big piles of fried mushrooms, tomatoes and baked beans onto everyones plates before telling them all to help themselves to bacon, sausages and toast. She herself sat at the end of the table, next to her husband at the head, and nibbled on a piece of toast and sipped at a cup of hot sugary tea.

"I want everyone to be perfect today" she said quietly, to no-one in particular "so I'll need some help getting everything ready please"

"Of course Mum"

"Whatever you need Mrs Wea- Molly" Hermione answered, changing her address at a glance from the older witch.

"Just point us in the right direction, dear"

"Thank you all. Ron, if you and Harry could degnome the garden I'd appreciate that. Ginny, Hermione, if you girls would help me in the kitchen please? Arthur dear, would you mind setting up the gazebo outside please? I think the down by the pond should be nice… Fred always did like swimming down there" She stopped and gazed off in the distance, thinking of memories that left a small smile on her face. "Bill and Charlie should be here in an hour or so, so they can help you, and Fleur can give me and the girls a hand getting everything ready. Right, shower, change and off to work"

She launched herself up off the chair and, as far as Harry could see, didn't stop to pause again until it was nearly time for everyone to arrive.

Harry and Ron worked hard for two hours and barely made a dent in the gnome population of the garden. They worked silently for much of it, only occasionally speaking to request the others help for getting rid of a particularly stubborn or vicious little bugger. It was approaching eleven am when they finally sat back to drink the cold pumpkin juice Hermione had just brought out to them, telling them to come in for a snack when they'd done.

"What's going to happen now?" Ron asked of his friend.

"How do you mean? Today? School? Life?" Harry answered bleakly, not looking up from the floor.

"All of it. I mean, not today so much, I don't really even want to think about that yet." Ron spoke quietly, scratching a pattern into the dirt by his feet with a twig. "It doesn't seem real though does it? No Fred? I think with us being away from everyone for so long I can't really think that he's not coming back at all; it's more like he's still just away off hidden somewhere, like he'll be back anytime now."

Harry sat still, knowing the questions Ron had asked where rhetorical, and so giving him the quiet audience he needed to be able to voice his thoughts.

"As for what comes next, I'm not even sure I want to know. We've spent 7 years fighting, what are we supposed to do now? We haven't got any NEWTs so can't get proper jobs, too old to go back to school, even if I wanted to – which I don't." He shuddered at the thought before letting out a heavy sigh "I dunno mate, its too much innit"

"I know. I haven't really thought about the future yet. I was supposed to die … I **did **die…" He trailed off.

"Ah mate, I'm sorry- I didn't think- Urgh!" Ron rubbed his face with his hands, making him even grimier than he was before. "Still, you're here now though aren't you? Me and you and Hermione, whatever happens next we'll always be mates won't we?"

Harry nodded stiffly and stood up to brush himself off. He'd once again gotten lost in his own thoughts and was barely even listening to Ron any more. All he could think about was how he was helping with the funeral for one of the most vibrant people he'd ever known, when he himself should be dead.

"Come on, lets go see what Mums got for us to eat. I'm half starved!" With that Ron clapped his hand on Harrys shoulder and led them both inside the house.

* * *

><p>At nearly two'o'clock the guests started arriving at the Burrows. The house and garden had been tidied up as far as it could be, food prepared and the large gazebo set up down by the pond that backed onto the garden. There were more people there than Harry could have imagined, friends from the twins year at school, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell amongst them. More came from Harrys year, friends Fred had made while in the D.A, the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, some of the Hogwarts teachers including Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, and Madame Pomfrey among others, and various red-heads Harry took to be members of the extended Weasley family.<p>

Harry tried to sit in one of the middle rows, off to the edge so as not to be noticed, and not to intrude on the families grief but a quick "nonsense dear, you need to sit with family" from Molly, meant Harry sat squeezed between Ginny and Ron on the front row. A glance to the left, past Ron, showed Hermione sat on the row with them too which eased his awkwardness a little.

George sat on the very end of the row, leaning forward as if ready to jump up and run to his brother at any second. Just as Harry was looking at him, he did just that.

"Don't, Dad" Harry could barely hear George whisper to his father "He doesn't like the dark".

Arthur had just been about to close the lid on Freds casket when George had jumped up. Arthur nodded, and instead of closing the lid, he muttered an incantation and changed dark wooden lid to a clear one that'd let in the light. He heard George mumble his thanks before patting his brothers' coffin and walking back to his seat.

Within minutes everyone had been seated and the congregation had fallen silent, and the wizard in charge of the service started speaking. He talked of the young wizards life, of the family he'd left behind, of all the friends he'd made. He spoke of all the pranks he'd pulled, starting early like how at age five when he'd turned his little brother Rons teddy bear into a spider, and how by the time he'd died, there weren't too many wizards left on the English Isles who hadn't heard of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The wizard went on about the boys love and talent for Quidditch, how he and his twin had been almost unbeatable beaters from a long family line of proud Gryffindor team players, his love for his school – Harry heard George and Ginny snort at this – and the friends he'd made there. He closed with talk of the bravery Fred had shown in the previous few years and months, how the courage he'd shown right to the end just served to show him as a true Gryffindor, and a testament to his upbringing.

"And now, Witches and Wizards, we turn to Fred himself to conclude the ceremony for us." Harry sat up a little straighter in his seat at the white haired wizards words, wondering what exactly he'd meant by them. The wizard started speaking in Latin, waving his wand over Freds coffin in long smooth movements.

"in terram egressi sumus,

revertamur in cinerem,

ita ut praesens debemus,

vobis discere"

As he was speaking, small crimson and gold flames rose up to surround Fred coffin, getting taller as the wizard continued. Harry could feel no heat coming from the flames, instead they seemed to act as a shield since he found he could no longer see Freds coffin at all.

As soon as the wizard finish speaking there was a loud bang out above the pond, accompanied by a gasp from the crowd. An amazing display of fireworks, colourful enough to show up in the afternoon sky, was going off above their heads. Red and gold showered across the surface of the pond before the sparks formed themselves into a large representation of a roaring lions head, much like the one Luna had worn on her head to watch the Gryffindor quidditch matches. It roared at the crowd once before disintegrating once again into a shower of colourful sparks which rained down on the congregations' heads. As soon as the sparks touched the heads of those gathered, everyone at the service found themselves with different brightly coloured hair. Harry himself had purple, whereas Ginny had gone a fetching shade of lilac, to his left, Ron, rather unfortunately, had gone green, and Hermione a bright pillar-box red. A look over at George showed his hair to be not one single colour, instead, he had a head full of hair in every colour of the rainbow. Tear tracks ran down his face, but at the same time he wore the biggest grin Harry had seen on his face in a long time.

A crackle from the front caused the giggles and snorts of quiet laughter to die down and drew attention back towards where Fred lay. With a fizz of energy, and a loud 'pop!' the coffin that had held Freds body was no longer there, instead, the red and golden – Gryffindor coloured, Harry realised belatedly – flames died down around a small object Harry at first thought to be an urn. At a closer look he saw it was a small golden trophy style cup, with handles on each side and a small engraved plaque on the bottom plinth. With effort Harry could just about make out the wording.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley.

Most Handsome Weasley Twin

1st April 1978 – 2nd May 1998"

"You utter git" Harry heard from his left. He looked up to see George smiling and shaking his multicoloured head at his brothers urn.

"Oh Fred!" he heard from Mrs Weasley, he could see her both crying and laughing, with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, amused by her sons prank, yet clearly heartbroken it'd be his last.

As whispers spread back through the crowd at the wording and style of the young wizards urn the laughter started to pick up, and at looking around, Harry couldn't help but think there was no more perfect sound to accompany Freds funeral.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – The latin during Freds funeral should roughly translate as "in dust we came forth, and to dust we return, present as you may, so that of you we should learn", its a google translation though so it probably doesn't!. I had intended to write up the whole day in this chapter but since the funeral scene was so important to me and seemed a fitting end, I decided to leave that as the last part here. I'd love to know what people thought of it, I like it, and I'll explain more about the hows and whys in the next chapter. Please review! x**_


	5. Chapter 5 Souls and Severus Snape

_**A/N - Hope you enjoy this update, I'd love to know what you think of it - good and bad (though stick to constructive criticism rather than flaming please!). I'm thinking I could do with a beta, so if you're registered as a beta reader and you're reading this thinking "it's okay, but I could help make it better" then please contact me. Enjoy! ~LLL~ x**_

* * *

><p>It had been thirty minutes since Freds funeral service - and last great prank – had ended, and guests were standing under the gazebo and out by the pond, eating food Molly and the girls had prepared earlier that day. The chairs that had been in rows for the service had been arranged around tables conjured by Mr Weasley so guests could sit comfortably to talk and reminisce. Peoples hair had just started to return to their normal shades, much to Mrs Weasleys relief, though hers, along with that of her family, Harry, Hermione and the rest of Freds school friends were still showing no sign of fading.<p>

Harry sat at a table in the corner, trying to be inconspicuous. It never worked. Soon he was joined by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna and for a few minutes they all sat quietly munching on miniature pumpkin pasties, vegetable crisps and drinking fresh lemonade and pumpkin juice.

Luna, still with bright bubblegum pink hair, was the first to speak "It was just like I expected you know, Fred always was a bit of a joker"

"Hmmpf! A bit?" Ron snorted.

"I'm sorry… you expected that to happen?" Harry asked incredulously "The fireworks and everything?"

"Of course! Well, no, not exactly." Luna replied.

"Glad we cleared that up" Ron mumbled under his breath, before being silenced by an elbow to the ribs from Ginny.

"What I mean is… he was a bit of a joker right? So it makes sense to display that as his last act, really, doesn't it?" She said airily.

"Sorry, I'm still not following…"

"Its simple really Harry", Luna turned to face him directly "Its in his soul isn't it? To play games and prank people, so when you release his soul, you get pranks of course"

"Of course." Harry wasn't quite sure he had gotten what Luna had been getting at, but felt he understood enough to know the display they'd seen today was something to do with a physical manifestation of Freds soul.

Harry felt Ginny slide her chair closer to him "you haven't been to many magical funerals either have you?" she whispered to him. He shook his head, he'd been to more than he might have liked, but none had been like Freds today.

"Lunas right in that we saw Freds soul today. That's where people believe our magic is kept, in our souls" Harry nodded, Ginnys words starting to make a bit more sense to him. "So when the wizard conducts the service says that phrase when the flames rise up, the persons soul is released. And that's where everyones' different, some just go quietly, some take the form of their physical self before leaving, some show as their patronuses, and some, like Fred it seems, use their magic to do something they loved." Her voice was breaking as she finished speaking to Harry and turned away with tears in her eyes.

"I always knew he was a brilliant wizard, but that was a seriously strong show of magic" Hermione mused out loud.

"You knew about this too?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. I knew something like this could happen, but that was quite unexpected." She shook her curly bright red hair sadly. "Brilliant, truly brilliant. He was more powerful than I gave him credit for."

"Aye, that was quite something to behold. I always thought that boy could have done so well in his exams if he'd applied just a little more of his energy to his schooling than to his pranks" Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall had walked over to join them, smiling fondly at the memory of the mischievous Weasley, her hair now back to its normal steel grey. He made a move to stand and offer her his chair. "Its alright Mr Potter, I am just here to let you know Professor Snapes funeral will be held later this afternoon at half past four at the pond in the woods in Hogsmeade. It'll be a small affair I imagine, and of course, there is no obligation for you to attend, I simply thought you might like to know."

"Thank you Professor. I will be there"

She nodded curtly to the group at the table before walking over to where Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting and taking the other witches hands into her own.

"So you're going then?" Ron asked of Harry.

"Of course. I owe it to him, he saved my life – all our lives." He replied.

"He made your life a misery, is what he did"

"I know what he did, and now I know why he did it. He kept us all safe at immense personal risk, we owe him – I owe him – a debt of gratitude." Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm not asking you or anyone else to come Ron, but I need to go."

"I'll come with you Harry" Hermione said, reaching across the table to take one of Harrys hands in hers.

"Me too" Ginny whispered to him from where she still sat close to him.

"Count me in." Neville spoke "Luna?"

"Mm-hmm, of course" she nodded a little too enthusiastically.

"Fine" Ron said resignedly "I'll come too. You know he wouldn't want us there though, right? Miserable sod"

"I know, but this is something I have to do. I'm going to go inside and see if I can get my hair back to normal somehow, if you're all sure about coming then I'll meet you down by the gate in thirty minutes" He got up to leave.

"Do you need a hand?" Ginny asked, still with her hand on Harrys forearm.

"No." Harry answered rather abruptly, wincing when he caught her immediate shocked reaction. "I mean, no, thank you Ginny."

He saw her give a small nod and saw how one corner of her mouth quirked up in an attempt at a half smile, though he'd turned away towards the house before he could see the fresh tears in her eyes begin to form.

"I think I might take a walk before we set off, try and clear my head a little" Hermione said to the remaining group.

"I'll come with you." Ron said, getting up from his seat.

"Its ok, I won't be long. You should stay, maybe go and sit with your parents for a while?" She reached up to put both hands on his shoulder before placing a heartfelt kiss to his lips. "I'll see you soon" she whispered.

"Okay love, see you soon. Shout if you need me." He watched her leave the shelter of the marquee before walking over to where his parents sat, wrapped his long arms around his Mum, and laid his head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Harry walked out from the marquee and had originally planned to sit by the lake for a few minutes to collect his thoughts, he changed his plans however when he saw George sitting under the tree he'd been heading towards. George had been sitting crossed legged, shoulders slumped, cradling something in his lap. As Harry had gotten closer he'd realised what George was holding was the small trophy urn that contained Freds ashes, and it was seeing this that made him detour towards the cool shelter that was the Burrow and headed up the spiral staircase that led to his and Rons room. He sat on his bed and for a few moments, he did nothing other than enjoy the quiet solitude he hadn't yet had chance to escape to today. His mind still marvelled over the display he'd seen at his friends funeral, it seemed every time he thought he understood the magical world, something came up that just seemed so extraordinary that he felt like that 11 year old seeing Diagon Alley for the first time.<p>

He sat simply enjoying the silence that came from being alone for a full ten minutes or more before rousing himself to prepare to leave for his old potions professors funeral. A quick glance in the mirror showed he was still sporting rich purple coloured hair in his usual all-points-elsewhere style. He tried a few charms Hermione had taught him, ones that should – in theory – have returned any charmed object to its previous state, but nothing he had in his arsenal was making even the slightest impact on his erstwhile thatch.

Giving it up as a bad job, he splashed cold water on his face to try and freshen up before picking up a lightweight cloak and heading down to meet up with his friends. If he was to be truly honest with himself, he wished he wouldn't have to go out again today. He had no desire to be surrounded by people and wished instead that he could go find a quiet spot somewhere and not be disturbed at all.

He'd resolved to stay at the Burrow until he felt Mrs Weasley would rather he be elsewhere, he knew she'd invited him to stay with them, but he still couldn't say how much was down to her feeling obligated to look after him – misplaced, to his mind – how much was because he's simply always been there, and how much was because she genuinely wanted him to be there with them.

He was willing to wager that in her current frame of mind, Molly truly did want the comfort his presence offered, though how much of that was how much relief she took from the act of looking after others he didn't know. He idly wondered when she'd start to realise she neither needed nor wanted him to be there, and resolved to have a plan in place for when that time came.

He saw the small group of his friends ahead of him, but did nothing to try and catch them up, instead walking slowly behind until they all met at the gate shortly before the agreed time.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Dunno, thought she might be with you actually, she left just after you did." Ron answered.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late", they turned to where they'd heard Hermiones voice coming from to see her emerging from a path through the trees that bordered the property.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just got talking to George. Sorry if I'm a bit late"

Her comments provoked raised eyebrows from Ginny and Ron, both surprised that George had spoken to anyone, knowing as they did that their older brother had yet to utter anything of substance to his own family. Harry, having spoken to George the previous night, saw nothing unusual in Hermiones comments, so his face along with Nevilles and Lunas remained blank during the exchange.

"He spoke to you? What did he say?" asked Ginny.

"Sorry Gin, I can't break his confidence. He'll talk to you soon enough, I'm sure of it." Hermione responded with what she hoped was a reassuring smile at her friend. "We should leave; it wouldn't do to be late. Is everyone ready?"

With nods of consent and murmurs of agreement from the small group, they each took out their wands and apparated away from the Burrow.

* * *

><p>They landed in a small clearing in the Hogsmeade woods, a short walk from the area Professor McGonagall had indicated and after brushing themselves down set off towards the pond. They all still had the brightly coloured hair Fred had left them with as it seemed the charm had worn off the elders already but all those under thirty years still bore rainbow locks.<p>

"Can you do anything about this, Hermione? It seems a bit disrespectful" Harry asked, pointing at his head.

"No, sorry Harry, I have tried" Hermione replied, a look of consternation on her face, her own curly hair no less fire-engine red now than it was 2 hours ago.

They walked in silence for another few minutes before coming to the edge of the small pond. It was an extraordinarily pretty setting, one Harry hadn't come across before. The pond was no more than half a Quidditch pitch in size, and almost perfectly circular. The water was crystal clear and seemed to be no deeper than two or three feet at most. The bottom of the pond could be seen through the clear water and was lined with small polished stones and pebbles, the largest being no bigger than a pygmy puff. Beautiful lilypads with pink and white flowers dotted the surface of the pond, and around the outside, lining the gap between the edge of the pond and the surrounding trees were a colourful array of bluebells, snowdrops, buttercups and poppies.

"Wow" was all Neville could say.

"Indeed Mr Longbottom, beautiful aren't they? Enchanted to stay like this year round, even in the depths of winter. This whole area has been charmed to stay mildly warm all the time. No-one knows quite who did it, or why, but we're certainly glad they did. Now, if you'd like to take a seat, the appointed ceremony minister should be here momentarily."

As expected, only a handful of people turned up for the funeral of the fallen potions master. No-one besides the group of friends and Professor McGonagall had made the trip. Harry wasn't altogether surprised as beyond a small handful of people aware of the truth of the actions of Severus Snape, most of the wizarding world still thought him as nothing more than a Death Eater.

No sooner had they taken there seats than a loud crack announced the ministry appointed celebrant apparating into the clearing. He nodded at the small group seated in near to the casket, where it rested on a conjured stone plinth. He must have done at least 10 other funerals today, the toll from the last battle had been high, but he still recognised the young witches and wizards in the assembled group, though with hair as gloriously technicolour as theirs, how could he not?

The funeral started in much the same way as all funerals tend to, welcoming those gathered and spouting of platitudes and false sounding niceties from a conductor who barely knew the deceased. Harry found it difficult to reconcile the Snape he known, and the Snape he'd seen in the pensieve, with the bland description the minister was painting. He couldn't blame the man, until a few days ago, her himself knew little of who Snape had truly been.

"Excuse me, may I speak?" Harry looked around to find which of his friends had spoken, only to find them looking back at him with surprise. It took a second for it to sink in that it was him that had interjected.

"Of course young man. Please, come up here."

"Err- right – thanks." Harry stood, wiped his now sweaty palms on his robes, and walked to stand beside the casket. "Err – well.." He looked up at his friends, and saw Ron looking at him like he'd grown a second head, Luna appeared not to notice that he wasn't the official minister, but small smiles of encouragement from the others gave him the confidence he needed to clear his throat and continue.

"Professor Snape was possibly the bravest man this war has seen. He put his life on the line every time he returned to Lord Voldemort, he did so to ensure all our safety, and he did this knowing that ultimately he'd likely be killed for it. He personally saved my own life, and yours Ron, Hermione, several times whilst I was at Hogwarts, although, after Hermione set fire to his robes that time he must have wished he hadn't bothered." He took a deep breath before continuing "He wasn't the best of men, he was miserable, and he was mean, but circumstances had made him that way and it had been a long time since he'd known – or shown – any happiness. It was his actions that, in sending us the Sword of Gryffindor and his patronus, brought the three of us back together" Harry noticed his friend looking down at his feet when he'd mentioned Rons absence, and caught Ginny looking with puzzlement between himself and her brother before he started up again "and if he hadn't have risked everything to do that, then who knows where we'd be now?" He turned and laid his hand on the casket and spoke directly to it "I don't know where you are now Professor, or where you'll go to next, but know you have my eternal gratitude, and you deserve to have so much more. I hope you can finally find some peace"

He made his way back to his seat and sat back between Ginny and Hermione, both of which quickly reached out for his hands and gave him a squeeze. Harry daren't look at either of them, fearing that if he did then the tears he'd held in all day might finally start falling. The minister had retaken his place at the head of the group and was speaking the incantation that had caused flames to rise up around Fred earlier in the day. Harry couldn't help but lean forward, curiosity getting the better of him. He saw the flames swallow the coffin, and from behind the curtain they made Harry watched as a large white doe appeared. He knew it to be Professor Snapes patronus and for a minute just sat and admired its beauty, the feeling of happy memories warming his body.

The doe walked down from atop the casket and, in typical Snape fashion, appeared to look down its long nose at the group. Harry couldn't help but give a half smile at the gesture so reminiscent of the haughty glare of the old potions master. The doe took off with a swish of its tail, walking across the pond in the direction that Harry knew to lead away from the castle.

The flame surrounding casket grew smaller before going out and leaving just a much smaller version of the wooden casket that had been there before. Its top simply inscribed with the professors full name, with no dates or last words. The last act completed, the minister said his goodbyes and took his leave. The group stood and Professor McGonagall transfigured the chairs that had been sat on back into the flowers they had previously been.

"Harry, I wondered if I might have a quick word before you leave?" She asked.

He nodded, and together they walked just to be just out of earshot of the others.

"I wondered – and please forgive me if this is asking to much of you – but I had wondered if you might be agreeable to taking and scattering Severus's ashes?"

"Me? His ashes?" Harry looked at the elder witch with not a small amount of surprise painted on his face.

"If you wouldn't mind too much. I'm afraid Severus was not a popular man, and you see, with no living family I'm simply not sure where he would like his ashes to be scattered. I had rather hoped that since you had seen his happiest memories you might be able to assist? I appreciate I ask rather a lot of you, Harry, and I do apologise. If you'd rather not then please just let me know"

"No, of course Professor. I'll do it" he answered quickly, not really giving himself time to think it over.

"If you're sure its not a burden too far, boy?"

"Honestly Professor, I think I know where to go" he spoke the words before he'd really thought it through, though they were no less true for it. The Professor had been right in saying he'd seen Snapes happiest memories, the same thought had occurred to him when he'd been speaking just a short while previous.

"Thank you Harry. If you don't mind then I'll take my leave, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon enough" She smiled kindly at him before speaking louder to the others "Take care of each other now, goodbye" and with that she apparated away.

"What was that about Harry?" Ron asked as Harry walked back over to them, his cloak thrown loosely over his arm.

"Ah- nothing much- just what I said when I stood up." Harry hated lying to his friends, but didn't feel ready to involve them just yet. "I'm ready to leave, I'll see you all back at the Burrow"

As the first crack announced his friends apparating away, Harry reach out and grabbed the small urn from the plinth it lay on, before hiding it away under his cloak. He looked up to see who was still left and looked straight into Hermiones eyes. Her questioning look told him that she'd seen what he'd done and what he now had hiding under his cloak. He quickly shook his head slightly at her before taking his wand out and apparating away. He'd bring her in on what McGonagall asked eventually, but he wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone at all just yet.


	6. Chapter 6 Bubbling Over

_**A/N – Apologies in advance for the swearing, they're all a little... 'upset'. Still not beta'd so any faults my own, the characters and HP world however, are definitely not.**_

* * *

><p>"I'll be honest, despite everything, I was still a bit surprised he didn't show as a bat right at the end"<p>

"Ron! Can't you see Harry is upset?" Hermione said, swatting Ron lightly on the arm, though since her other arm was wrapped around Rons waist – it was quite clear she wasn't truly all that upset with him.

"Ahh, sorry Harry. You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeh, I'm fine. To be honest, it wouldn't have surprised me all that much either."

"Harry!" Hermione chastised. "Urgh! I despair of the pair of you!"

"Well…we'd built up a picture of him in the past seven years, its hard to completely replace that now, even with what we know." Harry reasoned.

"Do you guys mind if we head off? Lunas tired so I said I'd see her home, then I'd best get back and check on my Gran." Neville asked, mainly directing his question at Ginny.

"Of course not, I'll owl you both in a few days." Ginny replied.

"Thanks, will you say goodbye to your parents for us? I'm really sorry you know, about Fred. He was a good guy" said Neville, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Thanks Neville. I'll see you soon"

They all hugged goodbye, with Harry noting Ginny and Neville hugged slightly longer than the others_, _and said their goodbyes with promises to meet up again in a few days.

They walked past the still standing marquee back to the the house. Harry saw George was still sitting under the tree by the pond, he appeared not to have moved at all in the past two hours, sitting perfectly still as if carved from stone. He resolved to make an effort to seek George out to speak to him again in a few days, he didn't know what exactly he could or should say to him, but he'd gathered from the looks that passed between Ginny and Ron when Hermione had returned earlier, that she and Harry had been the only two people George had held a conversation with so far. He didn't want to press too hard, and Merlin knows he was quite happy to be left alone himself, but he wanted to make it known that he'd be there to listen if ever George needed to talk.

"So, what's going on with Neville and Loony then, Gin?" Ron asked of his sister. "Did they get together last year?"

"Its Lun'A', and I'm not sure, if they are together its very recent, but they've both liked each other for a while I think. Neither of them said anything, but you can just tell sometimes can't you?" Harry didn't have to look up to know that the eyes he felt landing on him were Ginnys.

"I hope they do, they'll be good together" Hermione contributed. "He needs someone to bring him out of himself a bit more, and Luna might – and I say this with love – she might benefit from being anchored to Earth a little more securely, Neville can give her that."

"They were getting quite close last year, we all had to stick together a lot, what with everything going on" she paused to shudder at the memory "He took to walking her to her classes to make sure she got there safely. She can handle herself surprisingly well, and he knows that, but I think he wanted to keep her close."

"Well, whatever happens, they deserve to be happy." Hermione finished. "Will you take a walk with me Ron?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, sure love" he responded, catching the way Hermione was looking between Ginny and Harry. He might be a little slow to catch on sometimes, but he couldn't ignore her practically dragging him in the opposite direction. He didn't particularly want to think about all the reasons his best friend might want some private time with his little sister, but this time he was going to ignore those thoughts and give them some time to_** talk **_(as they were definitely doing nothing more than talking, he assured himself), and truth be told he wanted some alone time with Hermione too.

"See you inside, can you ask Mum to keep my dinner warm for me please?" Ginny rolled her eyes at Rons' request, and wondered was there ever a time when her brother had gone longer than thirty minutes without thinking about his stomach.

* * *

><p>Harry watched his two best friends walk over to the picnic bench just out of sight of the kitchen window. He saw Ron hop up with ease to sit himself on the tabletop, before tugging Hermiones' hands and sitting her on the bench in between his legs. He smiled at the sight of the two of them looking so at ease in each others company, with Hermione leaning back against Rons' leg while he stroked her curly hair. He could see the two of them chatting easily back and forth and idly wished he could have what they seemed to have right now.<p>

"I'm glad he realised, finally" a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Ron and Hermione, I said I'm glad he's realised finally. About how they're practically made for each other." Ginny clarified.

"Oh, yes. Me too, they deserve to be happy."

"And you?" she asked.

"And me what?"

"You deserve to be happy too, Harry" she said quietly, wistfully.

"It's not that simple"

"It could be."

"It's not, it never is. Not for me."

"Oh Harry..."

"Sorry Ginny, I can't do this now. I just- I don't want to talk about it"

"Please Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." she sounded close to tears Harry thought

"You didn't, it's fine" Harry took off his glasses to rub his eyes "Its just been a long day, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to bring up...us. Not that there's an us." Ginny paused to take a breath and steady her thoughts "I just wanted to talk to you, see how you are."

"I'm fine." He lied rather blatantly.

"You're not fine Harry, but that's okay, no-one expects you to be fine." she spoke quietly, afraid to speak any louder lest it provoke him "we're here for you, all of us. We lo- we _care_ about you. Please don't shut me – don't shut us – out."

"You're right Ginny, I'm not fine. But then, who of us is, really? Ron seems ok, but he doesn't know I heard him crying in the bathroom before Freds funeral this afternoon, he thinks he has to be strong for you all. Your Mum and Dad are so strong and so brave, but they've lost a son, and they know as well as I do that I could have done more to prevent that-"

"Harry! Don't say that!"

"-George hasn't so moved as much as an inch in two hours, and he's not been more than three feet away from Fred since he... since it happened! And you Ginny, I know how much you loved Fred, I can't imagine how much that hurts you. I don't deserve your sympathy Ginny, you shouldn't care if I'm okay!" The anger that had been building up in Harry since the end of the battle two days ago had finally found its outlet, and like lava from a volcano, once it had found an escape route it was impossible to keep it contained.

"Please Harry..." Ginny managed to choke out through her crying, stunned into tears as she was by his sudden outburst.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry Ginny, I am so so sorry for everything. For all of this" he gestured around the garden, where the marquee that had held Freds funeral still stood. "And I'm sorry I'm the reason you're crying" he finished sadly, his hand reaching towards her cheek to wipe away the tears that coursed down her face, before catching himself halfway and bringing his arm back down abruptly.

He turned and walked away, ignoring Ginnys cries and her calling out to him. He pretended he couldn't see Hermione and Ron running past him towards Ginny, couldn't hear his best friend shouting at him _"what did you say?"_. He kept on walking all the way up to his shared room, ignoring the greetings of the Weasleys collected in the lounge.

He reached the room, locked the door, and started to pack his bag.

* * *

><p>Harry was still packing fifteen minutes later when Ron walked in. He didn't have too many possessions left at the Burrow, but wanted to be absolutely sure that those he did have he took with him, he didn't want to leave any reason to have to come back.<p>

"What did you say to her?" Harry could infer from Rons tone that his friend was angry with him, '_at last'_ he thought. "And, what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like Ron? I'm leaving. Now. And I only told Ginny the truth, I'm sorry I shouted at her, but she wasn't_ listening_ to me, no-one is"

"I'm listening now, so you can take it out on me, not my sister" Ron said simply, sitting down on his bed across from where Harry stood throwing things into a bag.

Harry didnt respond, choosing instead to continue as if Ron hadn't been sitting there.

"She said you blame yourself...which is ridic-" Ron tried to start up the conversation again.

"Of _**course **_I blame myself, who else is there to blame? I was the only one who could finish this, and I let it drag out. I could have searched harder for those damned horcruxes, I could have faced him sooner, instead I let everyone fight for me – and look where that got them. Dead! Tonks! Dead! Remus! Dead! Colin! Dead! Your brother is dead because I wasn't quick enough, I wasn't ready!"

"You're a selfish, _selfish_ bastard Harry." Ron said quietly, each word laced with venom. "You're a selfish, self centred, egotistical... prick. This wasn't about you, you might have been the poster boy but this has always been so much bigger than any one of us. The only one to blame was You-Know-Who, mad bastard that he was."

"You heard the prophesy, you know as well as I do I had to kill him-" Harry countered.

"Oh pull your head out of your arse Harry, for Petes sake! I know what the prophesy said, but this was a WAR, Harry, not two people bickering over who gets the last bloody sugar quill! Just because you were the only two mentioned, doesn't mean you were ever going to be the only two involved you know. You want the blame? Yeh? Well you can't have it, it's mine!" Ron fired back, angrily crossing his arms over his chest and staring daggers at his friend.

"Don't be so bloody ridiculous, it's not a bloody quaffle!"

"The blame is with me Harry, you think you could have found Horcruxes sooner? Yeh, well, maybe, if I hadn't have gone swanning off, then maybe you might have been able to find them inside a week – but I did, and that stopped you."

"Thats not how it-"

"I. Haven't. Finished!" Ron snapped "I left you and Hermione at the worst time, so its my fault you couldn't get to finding them sooner, not yours, not Hermiones, mine! We've all got guilt Harry, we all wish we'd have done things differently. George wishes he hadn't let himself get separated from Fred, Mum & Dad wish they'd have fought harder to keep Fred & George away from the Order, Ginny thinks she should have forced Colin to go home earlier in the year when it first started getting bad there. So don't you _dare _try and say this is all your fault, you selfish git, you make everything we've done look like nothing. You might have been the one to kill that snake faced bastard, but you didn't win this war alone, we were there, fighting, making mistakes, right alongside you."

Harry sat with a 'thump' on his bed, the wind completely taken out of him. Ron had never gotten angry with him before, never once raised his voice, at least not when not wearing Slytherins locket, and the shock of it hit Harry almost as much as the words themselves. Ron, for his part, remained on his own bed, though now leaning forward gripping the side of the mattress tightly as if trying to restrain himself from launching across at Harry. His face was flushed bright red with anger, his breathing as ragged as if he'd run a marathon. He took a deep breath to collect himself, got up from his bed and made towards the door.

"Unpack your stuff and come downstairs, Mums left us some ham sandwiches and fairy cakes out for supper" Ron said almost conversationally, as if they hadn't just been screaming blue murder at each other. You could tell he was still angry, if you knew to listen out for it.

"I'm not hungry" Harry said sullenly.

"And I don't care. You _will_ come downstairs, and you _will _apologise to my sister." Rons tone left no room for negotiation.

Harry nodded at his friend without looking up "I'll be down in five minutes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – This is a slightly shorter chapter than normal, word count wise at least, though still 6 pages, but its conversation heavy and the ending seemed to be the right place to stop. So...how did I do? For me, Harrys outburst has been building up for a couple of (story) days now so that needed to come out, but I felt Ron & the others would have a lot of residual guilt to deal with too. Fair warning... this won't be the end of Harrys moping, but it might just be the start of the end of it. Hope you enjoyed, I would love to hear your thoughts & suggestions! ~LLL~ x**_


	7. Chapter 7 Letting Go

Chapter 7

It was three days before Harry and Ron said more than five words to each other. Three days of Ron leaving the room every time Harry entered, three days of Harry waiting until he could hear Ron snoring before he went up to bed himself. He'd apologised to Ginny later that night, though she was still a little jumpy around him, half expecting him to explode in another outburst if she were to unintentionally say the wrong thing.

"_Ginny, could we...talk?" He'd waited until she was alone in the kitchen, her arms up to the elbows in soapy water washing dishes._

"_Hmm-mm" she acquiesced, not looking around at him. "I'll be upstairs in a few minutes"_

"_Would you like a hand? I could dry up if you like"_

_It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him no, to push him away like he had her, but she could never do it. She 'd understood what he'd said, and even if she'd believed that none of it was true, she understood why he'd pushed her away and knew that to help him she'd have to pull him closer._

"_That'd be nice, thank you."_

_They worked in silence for a few minutes, Ginny splashing sudsy water everywhere, Harry alternating between drying the pots and wiping splashes off his glasses._

"_Why aren't you using your wand?" she asked him._

"_It didn't occur to me I guess, I've been doing it this way since I was four, its normal"_

"_Four? That's not normal, Harry. For wizards or muggles."_

"_I know, I meant the doing chores by hand part though. Its therapeutic in a way, occupying your hands with a mindless repetitive task leaves your mind free to wander."_

_Ginny half snorted, "Well I can't wait til I'm seventeen, no more scouring pads for me!"_

"_Doesn't your Mum still make Ron do dishes by hand?"_

"_Yes, but as punishment. And since I don't get into trouble, I don't need punishing."_

"_So why are you doing them tonight then?"_

"_Mum needed a break" Ginny said sadly "She won't ask, but I can tell. She'll be down soon and I want her not to have to face a pile of dishes"_

"_Thats very thoughtful"_

"_Yep, well, that's me, always thinking of others"_

_They fell back into a companionable silence, and soon the kitchen was sparkling clean._

"_Well, thanks for your help Harry" Ginny said, making towards the stairs._

"_Ginny we didn't, I mean... I didn't-" Harry stopped and ran a hand through his hair. " I wanted to say I'm sorry. For earlier. I shouldn't have taken it out on you"_

"_It's alright" she said, looking down at her feet._

_He shook his head, "its not, I should never had shouted at you like that, you didn't deserve it."_

"_Why did you say those things?" she asked so quietly he thought at first he had misheard._

"_What?"_

"_Do you really believe its your fault?" she said a bit louder, looking him in the eye directly._

"_Yes...no" Harry sat down heavily on the nearest seat and stared right back at Ginny while he considered her question properly. "I don't know. I do, I can't shake the thought that I could have done more-"_

"_Harry, you know that-" Ginny interrupted, and sat in the seat next to his._

"_Please Ginny, just let me get this out." He took a deep breath and turned to lookout of the window "I can't stop thinking that I could have done more, been a bit faster or smarter. Every time I close my eyes I see the faces of everyone that died, and they're so... disappointed. So hurt. And that's my fault. Not rationally, I know that. I didn't kill them, but I didn't stop them getting kill, and I should have. But Ron, he said I was selfish and he made a damned good argument for it" Harry smiled wryly. "Maybe I am. I don't like to think of him, or you, or Hermione or anyone else feeling in any way responsible for our friends dying, but am I taking something away from everyones' efforts in thinking that? Making what everyone did seem smaller than it was? Maybe...Probably. I don't know anymore. I don't know what to think."_

"_I know what I think. I think your the bravest person I've ever known. Your love for others-" she paused to hold her hand up to shush him when he looked to want to interrupt. "No Harry, please, I want you to hear this. Your love for others is what saved us all. Without you we'd all be dead, or worse. You made the ultimate sacrifice for all of us. You knew facing Voldemort could kill you and you did it anyway. Just like Fred did, he knew what could happen, and I'm sure he'd have done it the exact same anyway even if he had have known the outcome. Don't blame yourself Harry please. No-one would want that for you, no-one."_

_Harry shook his head sadly "I don't know Ginny, it's so hard sometimes"_

"_I know. Its hard for all of us, and it will be for a long time, but I'll be here for you for as long as you'll let me be." She reached out to hold his head before thinking better of it and drawing her hand back._

"_Thank you. And thank you for talking to me, you had every right not to."_

_She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "I'm glad we talked. And I mean it, if you ever need me..."_

"_I know, thanks". He watched her as she crossed the room, when she was on the third step up to the next floor he remembered why he'd wanted to talk to her in the first place. "Ginny?" she paused on the step and turned to look over her shoulder at him "I am sorry for shouting at you today, I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry."_

"_I know" and with that, she smiled and him and walked away._

* * *

><p>The next morning he'd caught up with Hermione, the first chance he'd had to properly speak to her since the morning after the Battle. She and Ron had been outside sitting on the picnic bench, and Harry had gone out there hoping to speak to them both. Ron however, was still in no mood to talk to Harry, and instead stood up and made towards the back door, dragging Hermione along by the hand behind him.<p>

"_Hermione, can I speak with you please?" he asked._

_She looked between him and Ron and hated having to choose between her two best friends. On this occasion, the forlorn look on his face and the need to speak to him too made her stay to speak with Harry rather than follow Ron into the house._

"_I'll be in in a minute" she whispered to Ron, leaning up on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him on the lips._

"_Take your time." Ron wasn't in any mood to listen to more of Harrys' selfish musings himself, but he'd never want to come between him and Hermione. Besides, she'd always been a better listener than he was, and more rational. He could only hope she'd make Harry see sense._

"_Shall we sit down?" she asked._

"_Do you mind if we walk a bit actually? I feel a bit restless just sitting still these days"_

"_Oh I'm completely the opposite. It feels so nice not to have to be rushing around and never stopping, just to sit and think and take five minutes just to breath in fresh air."_

_They walked for a few minutes, Harry with his hands in his pocket, kicking stones and scuffing his feet along the dry dusty ground. _

"_Ginny tells me you two talked last night, and that you apologised." She looked at him as she spoke._

"_We did, and I did. I regret shouting at her, I wish I could take it back."_

"_I'm sure she knows that."_

"_Did she tell you what we talked about?"_

"_A little."_

"_And? Don't hold out on me Hermione, I know you have an opinion." he looked at her from under his fringe, with a quirked half smile playing on his lips._

_She smiled back "I do. And just like you know I have an opinion, I know that you know what that opinion is."_

"_I can guess."_

"_Well?"_

"_I don't know Hermione, its hard to let go. I don't choose to have these thoughts, and I don't choose to feel the way I do, I just...do"_

"_I know, and I'm not asking you to simply forget about it all and suddenly be happy. I just want you to consider that you're really not to blame. You've done so much Harry, you don't deserve to suffer any longer. I wish I could take your pain from you, I really do, but I can't. I can share it though, if you'll let me? Just talk to me. It'll take time, but it will get better."_

"_That's what Ginny said"_

"_Well then it must be true, she's a smart girl!"_

_They'd walked most of the way around the large pond and were nearly back at the house when Hermione stopped and pulled Harry around to face her._

"_I know this must be hard for you, Harry. You give yourself so selflessly, and put so much pressure on yourself that – although I don't agree – I can at least see how you've managed to decide to shoulder the blame. No-one blames you Harry, not even close. Everyone here loves you, and we want nothing more for you than for you to be happy. I love you Harry, you're my best friend, and I promise I will do everything in my power to help you on your feet again." She reached up to hug him close._

_He hugged her back tightly, relishing the warmth and comfort of human contact, the love freely given from one friend to another. "Thank you." he whispered into her hair, he released her and stepped back before speaking again. "I hope I'm not coming between you and Ron"_

"_Not at all. He's your friend too Harry, don't forget that. He hasn't, that's part of why he's so angry right now. He's angry you're blaming yourself, and angry at himself for not being able to help more. He'll come round, just give him time."_

"_Oh Hermione, this is such a mess"_

_She reached out and squeezed his hand "It'll get easier, I promise. And you'll always have me fighting your corner." They walked back towards the house with their hands still entwined._

"_So are you going to tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?" he asked._

"_What Professor McGonagall wanted you for. Why you have Professor Snapes ashes hidden in your cloak upstairs?"_

"_How do you know where I've hidden them?"_

"_Really Harry? The clue was me seeing you take the ashes, bundle them up in your cloak, dart off upstairs and your cloak isn't now with all the others in the cupboard. Its not the sort of mystery that belongs in the Department of Mysteries. Stop avoiding the question" she paused "You don't have to tell me, just know I'm here if you do want to talk."_

"_No, its fine. I was going to tell you, but things have been a little... hectic...since then. She asked if I'd scatter his ashes, and I said I would. That's all there is to it really." He shrugged as if to indicate it really was no big deal._

"_'That's all there is to it'? That seems a pretty big deal to me. That's someones life, well, death, well you know what I mean, that's no small thing. Especially Professor Snape, its not like any of us knew him that well, or at all if you get it wrong?"_

"_Yeh, you're not really helping."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I'm just surprised is all. Its a big ask of someone isn't it? Its usually such a personal thing."_

"_I know, and that's why it makes sense I guess, there can't be too many people that have actually seen his happiest memories. No-one alive anyway" he finished sadly._

"_Do you know when you're going to do it?"_

"_Later this week I think. I've got some reading up to do first, make sure I get it right. I know he's gone on so can't really haunt me, but I wouldn't put it past him to make my life miserable from beyond the grave if he thought I'd gotten it wrong."_

"_Harry!" she said, playfully swatting his arm. "Do you need any help with the research?"_

"_Haha, no, not this time, but thanks."_

"_Would you like me to come with you when you scatter his ashes?"_

"_Please, I don't fancy doing it alone."_

"_You don't have to, I'm sure everyone who came yesterday will want to come too"_

"_Thank you Hermione, for everything."_

"_You're welcome, Harry." she finished, giving him one last hug before going inside._

* * *

><p>Harry had gone to Tonks &amp; Remus' funerals that same day, theirs passing in much a similar way to Professor Snapes, albeit with many more guests. Their souls left quietly, both appearing as their wolf shaped patronuses, and together they had walked away from the teary eyed crowd that had come to see them off. Harry hoped fervently that the two truly could be together now, as happy as they could be watching over their son as his parents had watched over him as he had grown up.<p>

He'd waited for people to take their leave, so he could speak to Andromeda alone about Teddy. He offered his help, he'd known what it'd been like to grow up without parents, and he wanted to be there for the tiny boy every step of the way. They'd agreed that any time Harry wanted to see Teddy, all he'd have to do was Floo, and once Harry was more settled he'd take Teddy overnight to spend time with his godson, and to give his Grandmother respite from looking after the tot.

He'd played with the baby a while, rattling toys, pulling faces and making silly noises. His heart wasn't truly in it, not at first, but the giggles and freely given gummy grins of the chubby faced boy with his fathers eyes and his mothers penchant for purple hair, was enough to quickly chip away at the stone surrounding his heart. Soon he found his smile was genuine for the first time in over a year.

* * *

><p><em>His friends had all left more than an hour previous, when Harry finally, reluctantly, pulled himself away from playing with the baby. He gave him to Andromeda, and watched as Teddy promptly fell asleep in her arms. They made plans for him to come over the following week, before he left to go back to the Burrow to freshen up before attending the funeral of Colin Creevey.<em>

_Harry washed his face, changed his shirt and dragged a comb through his unruly hair before heading back downstairs to the kitchen for a snack, which is where he found Mrs. Weasley sitting on a chair looking like she'd been waiting for him._

_"Sit down please Harry"_

_Harry hesitated before sitting, he hadn't seen much of the Weasley matriarch over the past couple of days. With Ron and himself avoiding each other Harry had been spending a lot of time outside walking or flying on one of the familys Cleansweeps, meaning he hadn't had much cause to come into contact with his friends Mother. He wasn't sure how she felt about him still being there, whether now she'd had a few days to collect herself she'd want him to leave, or whether like the other members of her family, she'd continue to amaze him by offering nothing but love and acceptance. Two days ago, even yesterday in fact, he'd have gladly accepted the first, wanted to get out and wallow on his own. Now however, Ginny and Hermione had managed to make holes in his suit of armour and he found to his surprise he genuinely wanted to stay at the Burrow, even if Ron wasn't currently speaking to him._

_"Sit now dear, come on"_

_Harry realised with a start that, he'd just been stood staring at her for ten seconds, he shook himself out of his reverie and too the seat across the table from her._

_"Ron tells me you're wanting to go to young Colin Creeveys funeral today, is that true?" she asked gently._

_"Of course, we weren't close but I know he always looked up to me. He wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me, he wasn't old enough."_

_"Enough of that now, Harry. I'm sure he would have been there regardless of how much he looked up to you. He was a muggle born, was he not? And a Gryffindor to boot. So he was a brave soul who had a vested interest in seeing Lor-... Lord Voldemort defeated."_

_"Well yes, but-"_

_"No 'buts' dear, Colin was a brave young wizard who fought because he wanted to, because it was right and so that his brother could grow up in a world free from he-who-... Lord Voldemorts terror. Not because he had your picture up on his wall."_

_"What are you saying, Mrs Weasley? You don't think I should go?"_

_"Its Molly, dear. And no, I don't"_

_"I'm sorry that just-, I have to."_

_"No Harry you don't. You're running yourself into the ground, you haven't slept properly since the war ended, and I'd wager you hadn't slept properly for a long time prior too. You're not eating, don't think I haven't noticed you pushing your food around your plates, because I have. I know you feel responsible for Colin, and more besides if what Ron tells me is true" she paused to give him a level look across the table, gauging his response as if to see how much weight she could put in what Ron had told her of their argument. She was disappointed to see that what she'd been told was indeed true, as it was plainly written all over Harrys face. "Oh Harry my love, you aren't responsible for any of this. I know you want to pay your respects my dear, but do you really think Colin or his family would want to see you run yourself into the ground after he and... the others, died so that we could all go on and live? Why don't you rest today? Get a bit of food in you, I'll make you something you really fancy, and get your head down for a bit. You can always go see his family, and his grave, in a day or two to pay your respects. No-one will think any less of you for it dear."_

_Harry sat looking into the fireplace, not daring to look Molly in the eyes as he knew the compassion he'd undoubtedly see would be what released the tears that had been building up inside him._

_"I don't know what to do anymore" he said quietly, still facing away from the woman who had essentially been his adoptive mother._

_"Oh Harry, come here my love, come over here" she stood and made her way around the table towards him._

_Harry stood and walked into the witches open arms, and once she'd wrapped him in a hug the tears he'd fought against for so long fell from behind the dam he'd built up. They stood like that for at least five minutes, Harry crying out his anger, his upset, and his pain. He cried for the friends he'd lost, the parents he'd never known, the hurt and loss this war had caused. He cried because he no longer felt sure of his place in life, with Lord Voldemort gone, who was Harry Potter? War against the Dark Lord was all he'd ever known, and the loss of that left him feeling strangely bereft. He cried until his throat was raw, and he could cry no more._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know-"_

_"Never be sorry for crying dear, it shows you care. Now, you go get changed into something more comfortable, and I'll make you whatever you think you can eat. Soup? A sandwich? Some casserole?"_

_"Soup sounds lovely, chicken if you have any? If not, I'll take whatever you have"_

_"Chicken it is then, and a roll with butter. Got to be fattening you up somehow haven't I? Now go with you and get changed, your food will be ready shortly"_

_He reached forward to hug her again, and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Thank you, Mrs Wea- Molly"_

_"You're welcome my love, now go get changed."_

He headed upstairs, feeling lighter than he had when he'd come down them not an hour earlier. He'd go to Colins graveside tomorrow, or the day after to pay his respects quietly and alone. He'd been heartened to hear Ron had spoken to his mother about him, it gave him hope that their friendship hadn't been irreversibly damaged. Ron still hadn't let Harry talk to him, though Harry had tried a few times since last night. He resolved to try again tomorrow, hoping another nights sleep would make Ron more open to talking to him, and if he wasn't, well then he'd just trap him in a room until he listened. Harry might want his space right now, but he wanted his best friend back more.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry awoke feeling more refreshed than he had done in the longest time. He remembered eating the soup Mrs Weasley had made for him, he remembered Ron coming into the kitchen, enticed by the smell, but turning and leaving when he saw Harry. He didn't remember much beyond that though, even though it couldnt have been much past six'o'clock. He had to wonder whether Mrs Weasley had slipped some Dreamless Sleep Potion into his soup while he was off changing his clothes.<p>

He heard Ron wake up, and the sound of springs creaking as he tried to get out of bed as quietly as he could, presumably so as not to wake Harry. Before he'd put both his feet on the floor Harry grabbed his wand and cast a locking charm on the door and 'muffilato' around the room.

"Alohamora!" Ron said, pointing his own wand at the door.

"Won't work" said Harry flatly.

"What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to speak with you"

"And you couldn't just ask like a normal person?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"I thought we established I'm not normal? That I'm nothing but a selfish git"

"Yeh well, if the cloak fits.."

"It does. You were right." Harry sighed and lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "You were right in what you said. I mean, I can't say I agree with everything, but you were right that I don't give people enough credit for standing up and fighting, it wasn't all me. I know that, and I'm sorry."

"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow to look at Harry skeptically.

"Really. Its all my life has ever been though isn't, me and him. You couldn't mention him without talking about the Boy-Who-Lived, and you couldn't hear anything about me without hearing how that maniac killed my parents. And I got a bit... blinded by that I suppose. That there was nothing but the two of us and that was all it should be."

"You know that's ridiculous though right? You are so much more than that"

"I do, rationally at least. Its hard to let it go entirely, every moment of my life since I found out I'm a wizard had been leading up to that moment, its all I've known." He sat up and swung his legs over the bed and looked directly at his friend on the opposite side of the room. "I know you and Hermione have been there every step of the way though, and I know your parents have been there since the very beginning, when we were just babies. Nevilles parents, my parents, all fighting and dying for the same cause. You're right that it was never just about me, but I allowed myself to be blinkered. I can't say I'm not going to do it again, or that I'll never slip into selfish git mode again, but I am going to try."

"Good."

"Great." Harry said, smiling at his friend. "So we're friends again?"

"'course. If you let me out so I can go to the loo and don't have to go right here right now"

"Eww! Fine, fine!" Harry quickly cast the unlocking charm on the door.

Ron paused by the door "I don't suppose you know if there's any of that chicken soup left? Think I might fancy it for my lunch."

"Unless you want to sleep your day away, I wouldn't risk it if I were you"

Ron shrugged and left to go to the bathroom, while Harry sagged back against the headrest of his bed in relief. There was a long road to go before he'd be anywhere close to happy, for any of his life to be considered normal, but he had his two best friends back, the friendship of the girl he'd once loved, the love of a family he'd long wished was his own, and that was more than he felt he deserved right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Whew! Sorry it took so long to get out, Harry just didn't want to speak to anyone, and I've gone back to work this week after 10 months maternity leave so my time tucked up with my laptop has been limited. Hope you enjoyed it, I'd love you know what you think!**

**P.s. DanielWhite asked when Harry & Ginny will get together, which is a fair point since this is a HP/GW story and we're over 20k words in with no hint of even a peek on the cheek, and my answer would be 'soon, or at least soon-ish'. I'll be doing time jumps to move the story on now I'm starting to get the characters where I want them, and threads will start pulling together, so rest assured, Harry&Ginny will get together (though it wont be all plain sailing, but loverarely is), and by the time my story catches up to the epilogue, they will be that picture of marital bliss packing the kids off to boarding school.**


	8. Chapter 8 Clear the Stone

Harry dragged himself out of bed and made his way downstairs towards the source of the delightful smells wafting up through the house from the kitchen. His stomach rumbled, his appetite recently awoken by Molly Weasleys chicken soup surged and he found his mouth watering at the thought of bacon, sausage, and if his nose were on track, some toasted potato cakes. For a moment all he could think about was filling his empty stomach with the delicious food, before the nagging voice in his head chose to remind him he was one of the lucky ones, for some would never eat anything again, they'd never be able to enjoy something so mundane as breakfast with their friends and loved ones. He paused on the stairs to both physically and mentally give himself a shake.

"Stop it. Not your fault. Stop" he muttered under his breath.

"Who are you talking to love? Is Ron coming down? I thought all this cooking would have woken him up already." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Err, no-one, nothing. Ron's just getting a wash, he'll be down in a minute."

"Ah good. Well, tuck in then dear, you might want to pile your plate before the gannet gets here!"

He smiled at her, before loading his plate up with his hot breakfast and 'tucking in' heartily as instructed. He half wondered if she'd snuck some sort of appetite increasing potion into last nights soup along with the chicken and Dreamless Sleep.

Ron soon came thundering down the stairs, with the girls following only steps behind.

"Where's Dad this morning Mum?" asked Ginny, reaching out to fill her plate with hot buttered potato cakes and sausages.

"Gone off to work dear. An owl came last night asking if he would go in today and help with the rebuilding, its all hands on deck now." She finished putting the last of the breakfast onto the table and sat herself down to join her children, Harry and Hermione.

"Now then, speaking of all hands on deck, the task force should be done with checking the school over soon, making sure there no residual dark magic around the place and what not. They'll be needing volunteers to go up and start getting it all in order for your return to school soon. You don't have to go of course, no-one will make you, but it might be nice to all stand together and start healing the cracks."

Harry felt a cold shudder go through him at the thought of returning to Hogwarts. He'd once loved that school, feeling at home for the first time in his life in those hallowed halls. Now all he felt was a sickly cold sense of dread that he couldn't see a way of shaking free from. It was barely five days since the Battle had taken place at the school, ending the war and the lives of so many. He simply couldn't imagine returning and not being able to see past the blood shed and the loss he knew would be clinging to the walls.

He could feel Ginny staring at the side of his head, though he dare not look up from his plate. He needed time to tamper down his growing panic at the thought of having to return without feeling like he was worrying his friends. He risked a glance up across the table and Ron and Hermione, and was relieved to see he clearly wasn't the only one at the table with reservations, for the two were engaged in a silent conversation, Hermione with tears clouding her chocolate coloured eyes.

"I'm not sure yet Mum, maybe." Ron said, continuing to stroke a thumb over the palm of Hermiones hand in an attempt to soothe her. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Will you be there?" Ginny asked in a small choked voice.

Harry was surprised to hear her voice cracking and snapped his head to look at her. He saw fresh tears spilling over her lower lids already running tracks down her face. Harry felt sick. When he'd felt her looking at him, he'd assumed it was to measure his own reaction, check that he was ok with Mollys words. He'd never even considered she might be silently asking for his support, just a small return of what she'd done for him in the past few days. He had not thought about how she might feel at returning to where her brother had died, a place where he could only imagine the horrors she'd seen there in the past year at a school under the Carrows.

If Harry had felt sick at the thoughts of returning to the school, it was nothing to how he felt now at ignoring Ginnys needs. Whatever had happened to them in the past was irrelevant now, she was his friend and she needed his support as much as he needed hers, and he'd been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to have noticed.

Before he could register wheat he was doing, his hand reached out to hold hers atop the table, squeezing it to offer silent assurance. It was so much less than she deserved, but it was a start.

"I will dear. It'll be… hard. For all of us. Everyone there I imagine. But, like I said, no-one will make you go if you don't want to." Molly stood up from the table and gave her daughter a kiss on her head as she walked past on the way to the sink.

"Ginny, would you mind taking your brother some food up when you've finished? Just put the plate outside the door and bring the other one down."

"I'll go now." Ginny said, pushing her barely touched plate away, and squeezing Harry's hand in return as she stood to leave.

With Ginny taking food up to George, the three friends decided to leave Mrs. Weasley, and their half finished plates, and took their cups of hot tea outside.

~~oOo~~

"Are you ok?" Ron asked Hermione, speaking into her hair since he'd pulled her into a tight hug.

She pushed her shoulders back to look up at him "I'm fine, it just caught me off guard a bit is all. I hadn't given any thought to it."

"Me neither. Guess it needs doing though doesn't it. Do you want to go?"

"That's sounds remarkably responsible of you Ronald, are you feeling ok?" she said to him with a small grin, reaching up as if to check the temperature of his forehead.

"Oh ha-ha. I can do responsible. I can do all sorts of things. So?"

"I don't know. I guess. I mean, I do.. but, it's going to be so difficult to see it broken again."

"I know, but I'll be with you. We can do it together."

"Thank you" she whispered, going back to being wrapped up in his arms.

"How about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was thinking…"

"I was asking what you thought, will you be going to help the rebuilding?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably. I don't know"

"Well that's settled then" Ron said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I just don't know. I should, I guess. Shouldn't I?"

"Do whatever you're comfortable with Harry, no-one will chastise you for your choice either way" Hermione told him.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realise anyone was out here" Ginny said, after coming around the corner from the back door to find them sitting on the picnic bench under the kitchen window. "I'll go upstairs"

"Stay." Harry said abruptly. "I mean, you're welcome to stay. If you want."

She eyed him cautiously before walking towards the bench and taking the seat next to Harry. She hugged her warm mug to her chest. It was early May and the sun was bright in the sky, but it was still fairly early in the morning and the warmth from the suns rays had yet to spread.

"Will you be going to help out Ginny?" Ron asked his sister.

"I think so, if Mums going. She'll need our support. Are you?"

"Yeh, me and 'mione-"

"Hermione and I" Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"Hermione and I" Ron started again "will be."

"How about you Harry?" she said, not quite turning to look at him. He though perhaps she was still a little hurt by him ignoring her silent pleas for support less than an hour ago.

"I am, yes" he said suddenly.

Harry registered Ron and Hermiones heads both turning to look at him with matching looks of surprise written on their faces. To be honest, he was just as surprised himself to hear him so forcefully agreeing to join the rebuilding effort when just 5 minutes ago he'd been decidedly less than sure. He didn't really want to give voice to the thoughts trying to reason their way around his abrupt change of heart.

"That's good" Ginny half whispered, Harry wasn't sure whether she'd meant for him to hear it or not.

They finished sipping hot tea, and when finally there was no warmth to be had from holding the mugs the group seemed to collectively rouse themselves and stretch out.

"So... What are everyone's plans for today then?" Ron asked.

"Well, actually, I have kind of a task to do. Of sorts. Professor McGonagall asked me to do something."

"Oh no. The last time you told us a Professor gave you a task… well. We all know what happened there." Ron said, trying and failing to lighten the heavy mood.

"Too soon Ron." Hermione chided gently. "Go on Harry"

"Quite. She asked if I'd scatter Professor Snapes ashes"

"Really?" both Weasleys said in unison.

"That's a bit much isn't it? You hardly knew the guy! He didn't even like you"

"Are you okay with this Harry?" the more reasonable question coming from Ginny.

"I am. I've decided where I think he'd like to be. I mean, I know its just ashes and his souls gone, but its kind of the last place he'll ever be so I want to get it right. I think I have. I was rather hoping you'd all come with me?"

"Of course we will"

"Sure."

"Do you want me to owl Professor McGonagall and any other Order members? Luna and Neville might want to come to. Do you think that'll be alright?"

"Please Hermione, that'd be a big help"

"Where shall I tell them to meet us?"

"Cokeworth"

"What, or where, is Cokeworth?" asked Ron.

"It's where Snape used to live as a child, my mum too."

"Really? Why there though? I got the impression he didn't exactly have a happy childhood."

"He didn't I don't think. But he loved my mum to the end, and that was the only place I could think of that would always just be theirs. There's a park by a river, I've checked and its still there. I saw it in his memories, he and my Mum used to play there as kids."

"And you're sure he wouldn't want to be at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, did he ever seem happy there to you? No, I just got the feeling the only really happy memories he had where the ones in this park with my mum as a girl. It's not just that, Hogwarts was where he felt he lost my Mum to my Dad, he was picked on by Dad and his friends. Plus, and I know this sounds a bit silly maybe, but I don't want to disrespect my Dads memory by scattering the Professors ashes somewhere that's more about my Mum and Dad together. Cokeworth was the only place I could think that was Mum and Snapes alone, and no-one else."

"In that case I think it's lovely. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Me too" Ginny said, smiling at him.

He was pleased they could see why he'd chosen that particular place. It'd come to mind as soon as Professor McGonagall had asked him a few days ago, but it took him a while to be able to work through his reasons, and to find out whether the park even still existed.

"I was thinking we'd go after lunch, maybe 2pm? There's something I need to do first."

"Sure. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked, standing up and starting to clear the table of their now cold mugs.

"No, but thanks. I'll see you this afternoon."

~~oOo~~

Harry left the table and went upstairs to get ready to go out. He'd been putting off todays task for a few days now, but finally had found the courage to do what he needed to. He dressed in his smartest dark jeans and a collared shirt and tucked a black traveling cloak under his arm. He crossed to the bathroom and did what he could to coax his hair to lay even a little bit flatter than it tended to normally. He made his way back downstairs and saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, he left the boundary of the Burrows and apparated away.

When the world stopped spinning Harry found himself in front of some tall black iron railings surrounding a graveyard. He steeled himself for what he was about to do, and walked around the perimeter to find the gate. He walked through the small graveyard, paying little heed to the surrounding headstones. No headstone or tomb looked to be less than a hundred years; all appeared derelict, overgrown and unloved.

It wasn't until he got closer to his destination he could see through the illusion that gave the appearance of dereliction to muggles. As he got closer, the weeds seemed to pull back before his very eyes to reveal the graveyard was in fact very well tended, with fresh flowers and trimmed grass atop graves that were in fact much more recent than had first appeared. It reminded him of the magic surrounding the house his parents had died in, how apt then that the same magic surrounded their final resting place.

Harry stopped in front of the grave where his parents rested now for all eternity, and knelt down to clear the stone of leaves. He pulled a small bunch of wildflowers out from under his cloak. He'd picked them from the fields surrounding the Weasleys house, he didn't think anyone would really mind and though he may not have been able to eloquently explain why, he just couldn't bring himself to go to his parents grave empty handed.

"Mum" he whispered, wiping his hand over her name on the headstone, "Dad", doing the same where he read 'James Albert Potter'. "We did it….. He's gone. For good this time."

He rested his hand on the soil, feeling a closer connection to his lost parents.

"I don't know what to say. I want to believe you already know, that you saw what happened and that seeing you there wasn't all in my head, that I really did see you. I think so. I hope so." Harry paused and took a deep breath to steady himself. He'd always planned to come to his parents side one way or another once the war had ended, but despite that, he'd never planned what he'd say to them when that time came.

"I just wanted to tell you myself, so I know you know. I want you to know I love you. And that what you did for me, it saved me… it saved us all. I hope you know that too. I love you both so much. So much." Tears ran down Harrys face "I miss you."

He sat at the side of his parents headstone for a while, his hand remaining on the grass topping their shared resting place, tears trickling down his face before falling to the ground. He watched where his tears landed and perfect small daisies bud and blossom before his eyes. As each one opened up its white petals to show the sunshine yellow hidden in its middle, he felt a warmth spread through him as if he was being held in a mothers hug. He could, if he wanted, dismiss it as nothing more than the sun rising higher to warm him, but given all he'd seen recently he chose to believe it was a linking of the magic he and his parents shared. It gave him the strength he needed to pull himself together and stand up to leave.

He stroked his hand across the top of the black engraved marble headstone, hoping wherever his parents where now they could feel the love for them he put into the gesture.

He walked away without looking back, around him he could sense a type of fog rolling in to hide the polished marble and pristine graveyard from view, once again leaving weeds and cracked and fallen headstones all that was to be seen.

His heart felt lighter than it had in days. Each conversation he had with his friends and loved ones, each day that he woke without the threat of death, and each freely given hug he received, all seemed to work its way into the very fabric of his being and take a chink out of the armour he wore around his heart, and none more so than today in speaking with his parents and feeling the love they had for him.

He left the graveyard and went straight back to the Burrows. He had little time to get to Cokeworth where he'd arranged to meet his friends to scatter Professor Snapes ashes, but he hadn't felt entirely comfortable in taking them - him - with him to see his parents grave.

After collecting the small plain urn from Rons bedroom, he ran down the stairs almost knocking Mrs. Weasley clear off her feet.

"Is that Severus?" She asked, pointing at the urn tucked under Harrys urn, at which Harry nodded to indicate it was.

"Ron tells me you're going to scatter his ashes in Cokeworth, where he first met Lily?"

"Yes, do you think that'll be ok?"

"I do dear, I think it's a lovely idea. I only wish I could come with you, pay my respects you know. He did a lot for us all, its a shame more people don't know about it yet. I have to stay here I'm afraid, in case George… Well, just so I'm here if George were to need me. I keep talking to him, but he's not saying much. He's not saying anything" she looked up to the ceiling, as if she wanted to see through it to where George were sitting. "Oh I'm sorry Harry, listen at me prattling on, you need to get going dear, the others will already be there by now."

"It's okay. Hasn't George said anything today? I thought Ginny went to speak to him at breakfast."

"She did, but he didn't say anything back. He hasn't spoken to any of us since it happened, not really. He hasn't eaten anything I've offered either. I think he's had some food out of the pantry, but I don't know, that could be Ron taking it."

"I've spoken to him, and Hermione too I think. Sorry. I just mean, I didn't realise he wasn't speaking to anyone."

"He spoke back to you?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. I mean, he was shouting, and he was angry. I've not spoken to him since that first day we got back, but yes, we have spoken."

"Oh Harry! That's great. Could you do it again? Or Hermione? Could one of you speak to him please? Just find out how he's doing? Please? Oh Harry, I'm so worried about him."

"Of course I will, Hermione too I expect. I'll go up now."

"No no dear, you go on. Everyone's waiting for you, George will still be here when you get back. Run on now Harry, and thank you, you know, for speaking to George. Bless you"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley."

He once again left the boundary of the rickety house and pulled out his wand to apparate away, this time to a place he'd only ever seen in someone elses thirty year old memories.


	9. Chapter 9  Revelations

Harry landed in on the banks of a river, standing in wild grass growing up to his knees. Up ahead he could see an aged tree overhanging the calm running water, a tyre swinging by a rope hung from one of its sturdier looking branches. He recognised the place from the memories his potions Professor had implored him to take before he died.

A small group of people stood around the base of the tree, and as he walked towards them he heard the faint pops that announced someone else apparating nearby. As he got closer he recognised Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, but was surprised to see Bill Weasley and his young wife Fleur accompany them.

"Alright Harry?" shouted Bill. He'd been facing in the direction Harry was walking from and so had been the first to see him, his greeting causing the others to look around.

"'Allo 'Arry" Fleur stepped towards him to give him a peck on each check in greeting.

"Hi Bill, Fleur. Is everything ok?" he asked, awkwardly returning Fleur greeting.

"Yes, fine. We just thought someone should be here from the Order you know, pay respects on behalf of the group. With Dad and Kingsley busy at the Ministry and Minerva up to her neck in rubble at the school, we thought we should volunteer."

"Is she alright?" Luna asked. "Professor McGonagall, she's not trapped is she?"

"She's fine…?" Bill looked at the blond witch with curiosity "Oh! The rubble! No, sorry, I wasn't being literal"

"That's good." She replied, nodding sagely.

"Err - anyway. So, I'm not sure how to do this. We've already had the funeral. Do I just scatter his ashes now?" the silence from the group helped him none. "Bill?"

"Just do what you feel comfortable with Harry. We're just here to see him off."

"Thanks. Right, I'll just take this lid off and say a few words then if that's alright with everyone?" he looked around and saw nods of assent.

"Good. Okay then." He held the now open urn in his right hand, standing underneath the old tree facing out towards the river. "I hope you'd be happy with this Professor, it looks to be a nice resting place. When I was asked to do this, I thought about when I'd seen you happy and the only time I could feel it in your thoughts was when you met my mum when she was a girl. So here we are. I don't know what happens now, if part of you is here or not. I hope you are, and that you'll be as happy as you were back then, for now and ever." Harry took a deep breath, he knew he was rambling and needed to compose his thoughts before starting again. "I hope you'll be finally happy, Sir. It's no less than you deserve, and I wish it were more."

He lifted the urn higher and slowly tipped the ashes away from the gathered crowd. What little wind there was picked up the dust and scattered it across the long grass and carried it towards the river. When it was empty he took out his wand, vanished the small urn and turned back to his friends.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

"It was fine Harry, truly." Hermione reassured him, reaching out to stroke her hand down his arm. "It was from the heart and that's really all that counts."

"Yeh, good work Harry, you did him proud" spoke Bill. "If you don't mind, we'll head straight off, I need to go speak to Dad before he finishes work."

Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes, Bill shaking hands and Fleur hugging each person in turn. Even Neville was included, a delightful shade of pink colouring his cheeks at receiving a hug from the beautiful young witch. With the married pair gone, the remaining friends decided to return to the Burrows for lunch.

* * *

><p>They landed just down the tree lined lane from the Weasley house, and set off to pass through the wards in search of the treats they knew would be in Molly Weasleys kitchen. It didn't escape Harrys notice that the small group had naturally paired off for the short walk back, Ron and Hermione at the front holding hands, followed by Luna and Neville who were apparently still skirting each other, he and Ginny bringing up the rear.<p>

Now that he had noticed, he had to wonder how he hadn't noticed it all the other times it'd happened since they'd left the Great Hall barely 5 days ago. He realised she'd been by his side at every turn, and so far all he'd done was shout at her and ignore her cries for help.

Things between them had started to get a little better since their discussion a few nights previous, they'd at least made small talk a couple of times since. He was sure though that much of the progress they'd made on the path back to friendship had been erased by his selfish actions in the Burrows kitchen earlier that morning.

He'd spent a lot of time during the past year thinking of Ginny, hoping she was safe, checking the Marauders Map for signs of her, dreaming of her and wishing he could be with her. And yet, now he was with her, he found himself wishing that he wasn't.

It wasn't that he no longer cared for her, he did, deeply, but he just couldn't give himself or his heart over to her so freely in the way he once had. He was pleased she was safe, but Harry had been so drained physically and emotionally in the past few weeks that he could longer muster up any stronger emotion than that required by simple friendship. _"__Even__then__"_, he thought to himself, _"__I__can__'__t__seem__to__manage__that.__"_

He gave little thought to how she might feel, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer either way, and besides, this morning had proven that he was no good judge of Ginnys feelings anymore, if indeed he ever had been.

No, it did neither of them any good to dwell on times gone by. Even if Ginny had have wanted for them to be more than friends, Harry knew he had nothing to offer just now. They were both hurting so much already, Harry cared enough about Ginny to not want to be the source of any more pain for her, and he knew himself well enough to know that's all he would be to her right now.

As they walked closer to the rickety house, they heard raised voices coming from the open kitchen window. Before Harry had time to blink, he, Hermione, Neville and Luna had whipped their wands out from their pockets and made forward as if to start charging full pelt towards the house.

"Wait!" shouting Ginny, reaching to grab the back of Harrys shirt to hold him back. "Neville, Luna, wait!"

Ron had put his arm out to stop Hermione from charging straight into the kitchen from where he could hear his Mother shouting from.

"She's angry, exasperated by the sounds of it" Ginny said, as if that explained all they needed to know. No-one relaxed their grip on their wands.

"Yeh, so lets go and-" Harry replied, turning away from her once more, though as Ginny still hadn't released her grip on his shirt he couldn't get far.

"No, listen" she put her finger to her lips to indicate the others needed to be silent.

"She's angry with someone, she's not afraid of them though, she's not in any danger."

"You're sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive. I've heard her shouting and getting angry enough times to note the differences in tone."

"She's right." Ron confirmed "D'you remember that howler she sent me after we crashed Dads car into the Whomping Willow? That was exasperated anger. Completely different type of angry to when she sounded shouting at Bellatrix Lestrange the other week, that was 'I'm-mad-and-I-want-to-cause-you-pain anger', completely different."

"And this is…?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Oh, the first type, definitely. I don't know who at though, she's not letting them get a word in edgeways"

"Let's see if we can get closer without her noticing us, see if we can get under the kitchen window."

With that, Ron led the group creeping cautiously along the path up to the door. Seeing his mum had her back to the door, he turned and indicated the others to hurry in front and take their places underneath the open kitchen window.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, IT. IS. TOO. SOON!" they heard Molly Weasley shout.

"There is no other choice Molly, you know that" the second voice responded.

"Who is that?" Hermione whispered. Shrugs all round, and fingers held to lips stopped further questions.

"There has to be! This idea- it's completely unreasonable, I won't allow it."

"I am afraid it is not for you to decide."

"Is that Minister Shacklebolt?" Neville asked quietly.

"Minister?"

"Yeh, just taken over as acting Minister apparently. Sounds like him, doesn't it?"

"What would the Minister for Magic be doing in our house?" asked Ron.

"Sshhh! Listen!"

"This is my house and I'll decide what happens in it. Back me up Arthur"

"I would dear, but this is too important. There isn't another way, I wish there were."

"Dad?" Ron whispered. "Mum might be safe but it doesn't sound like Dad will be for much longer"

"Sshhh, Ron!" Ginny hushed her brother, straining to hear more from the window above their heads.

"There has to be, you just haven't looked, there's always another way."

"Its been discussed at the highest level Molly. We have explored every option and there is simply no other choice."

"But they're just kids!" they heard Mrs Weasley cry out "Barely of age! You can't put them through this again, please Kingsley, see sense."

A look of surprise went through the collected group, if there had been any doubt over the cause of the argument there was little remaining now.

"For what it is worth Molly, I do not entirely disagree. But somethings are too important, we must proceed as soon as possible."

"For the Greater Good" she spat.

"For the good of everyone." Kingsley tried to reason. "I'll will speak to them myself if you wish."

"You will do no such thing! They'll be back any minute and I will not have any more thrown at them today. We will eat a family dinner, and in a few days we will go to Hogwarts to help rebuild. After that, depending on how they cope, maybe then I will speak to them about this half baked plan of yours."

"This cannot wait, Molly. I will allow you to speak with them first rather than myself, but it must happen today."

"But they are just children! They've been through so much already. Please can't it wait just a few more days? They're barely back on their feet." She said sadly, resignedly.

"I am sorry Molly, but I'm afraid not. The trials for the captured Death Eaters start in a matter of days, and they will all need to prepare themselves for being called in front of the Wizengamot."

* * *

><p>A ripple of shock went through the group, where they'd all been huddled together to listen in, they now all wrenched apart sharply as if an electric current had been passed through them. Harry stared straight out ahead of him, across the fields, hands covering his mouth which hung open in shock. He heard his friends start to pull themselves together and whispers expressing surprise being shared, all of it however seemed as if happening a hundred miles away for Harry felt so far removed.<p>

"Harry? Harry, please? Harry talk to me" he felt someone shaking his arm persistently and shook them off forcefully.

"Harry, please speak to me, just let me know you're okay." Ginny asked quietly. While the rest of the small group had huddled themselves back together to hold a rushed, whispered conversation, Ginny had moved closer to Harry, so much so her could feel her warm breath lifting his hair as she spoke. "Say something, anything. Please?"

She sounded close to tears, and that broke something inside of Harry. He'd thought to himself not twenty minutes ago of how he didn't want to be a source of pain for Ginny, and yet here he was bringing her to tears unintentionally again.

"I'm here, I'm just-" he didn't know what to tell her, for what could he say. He couldn't even begin to pin down an emotion, nevermind articulate it. "I'm here."

He heard her let out a sigh of relief, and didn't put up any resistance to her linking her arms through one of his. Truth be told, he took more comfort from it than he could have anticipated, and that realisation unlocked something within him and he leaned in towards her, their heads coming to rest against each other, both taking comfort from the physical support when words had failed them both.

"It doesn't sound good, does it?" Ginny whispered to him, not moving from where she was pressed up close against his side.

"No, not really." He took his free right hand and ran it over his face "What can we do the Wizengamot can't?"

The last part he'd asked with a sense of desperation in his voice, said it louder than he'd intended.

"We don't know what they want yet Harry." Hermione offered, the small circle comprised Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville opening up to include Harry and Ginny. "We did things…saw things, that no-one else did. If they ask, we have to help."

"I know, I know, I just thought- you know, I don't know what I thought. There'd be an end to it maybe? Or that we'd at least get a break from it. Five days Hermione, we've had five days. We've barely had time to get the dust out of our eyes and they're asking us to go back in?"

"They haven't asked anything yet, we don't know anything. I know it's unfair, believe me, I know, but we don't have a choice. It's the right thing to do."

"I know, you're right. I hadn't thought about what comes next, I suppose this is it isn't it? Facing them again, facing the school again?"

"We'll be alright mate, we're alright. We're together, me and Hermione-"

"Hermione and I" Hermione offered.

Ron rolled his eyes before starting again "Hermione and I, well, we've got your back. Always have, always will."

"Us too, you won't be doing this alone Harry. We need to all be there for each other, now, at the school, at the Ministry. Its the only way we'll come out of this sane" Neville spoke, looking to Luna for confirmation he was okay to include her in his statement.

"Me too Harry" Ginny spoke quietly, so only he could hear "I'll be here as long as you want me to be."

And want her he did, for how long and in what capacity he couldn't say, but the warmth of her hold on his arm and her whispered words of support were not something he wanted to let go of again any time soon.

"Ugh- I'm being selfish again aren't I? Sorry, I know it's not just me. Together, whatever it is, we'll do it together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** –_ You wait 2 weeks for an update, then 2 come along at once! This update is going out a little earlier and a little shorter than usual, and I'm afraid I can't be sure when the next one will be published. I've already started work on it, but this month I've committed to doing #NaNoWriMo, so I have 50,000k original words to write for that, so this might only get updated 2-3 times in the next 4 weeks. Apologies in advance, I'll do my best to get updates out, but don't want to compromise my story plan for quick updates._

**Also, Ron/Rupert Grint fans, check this out (if you haven't seen it already! Ed Sheerans new song), its brilliant. Great song, great video :o)**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=c4BLVznuWnU**


	10. Chapter 10 Discordia

"We should go" Neville said to the group, making to stand up. "I told my Gran I'd only be an hour and I don't want her to worry."

As he stood, Harry noticed he and Luna were holding hands. They hadn't been when they'd landed in the lane less than half an hour ago, maybe the news they'd overheard had given them the push they needed to close the gap between them he thought. As he looked at their entwined hands, Neville saw where his gaze was directed and rather than blush as Harry might have expected based on the past seven years he'd known the boy, he instead grinned widely at Harry, clearly feeling very pleased with the recent turn of events.

A chorus of goodbyes followed them up the path while the others remained sitting under the kitchen window. They could no longer hear Molly or Arthur Weasley, nor the voice of the newly appointed acting Minister.

"We should go in, we need to talk to your Mum, and Kingsley if he's still here." Hermione stood up, brushing the dirt off the seat of her jeans.

The others followed suit, Ginny extracting herself from being wrapped around Harry's arm as he stood up. Holding out his hand, he helped her to her feet as she smiled up gratefully at him.

"What do you think they'll want?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't know, identify people I guess, maybe give statements of what we know to have happened, I'm not sure. You're not of age so they might not ask you much."

Ginny stopped walking and glared at him. "Haven't I proven my age doesn't matter? Didn't I fight too?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess what I mean is I wish they wouldn't ask you"

She nodded at him and caught up to join Harry and the others as they quietly entered the kitchen.

"Sshh… They're in the lounge upstairs, I can hear your Mum talking again" Hermione said, holding out her arm to keep them downstairs. "What do we do? We're can't just go bursting in saying we know everything, your Mums upset enough as it is."

They all looked at Ron, who rather than look back towards Harry for audience as he had done so many times in the past, instead visibly steeled himself for the task at hand.

"I'll go up, and ask… well, I'll go up first and start talking."

"Wing it?" Harry asked.

"Yeh, wing it. Stay close." Ron offered him a weak smile before bounding up the stairs as if to dawdle was to lose courage.

Harry followed after Ginny and Hermione, and had just entered the room to hear Ron tell his parents that he thought he heard Kingsley Shacklebolt talking as they'd been walking up the path.

He didn't missed the look of shock on her face, nor the sharp look Molly threw at Arthur, before straightening her features and plastering a fake smile to her face.

"Kingsley dear? Well, Minister Shacklebolt as it is now. No, not today, too busy at the minute to bother with the likes of us."

"Molly, I really think-" Arthur started before being cut off by his wife.

"Arthur! Please. No, no minister today. Now, what would you like for supper."

"Mum, we heard him. We heard him mention the Wizengamot, and needing our help." Ginny spoke softly, concerned for another outburst from her mother.

"Ginny no…" Molly Weasleys face fell as she realised just how much the young witches and wizards must have heard. "He's asking for help, yes, but we've told him you're all too young, been through too much. He'll just have to do it without you. All of you." The last sentence added for the benefit of Harry and Hermione.

"I want to help." Ginny replied.

"Me too" Ron said, straightening up to his full height.

"We have to Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry. I know you're only trying to protect us, but we have to do this. What if one of them got off because Ron or Ginny or I were the only ones see them commit a crime." Harry looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, imploring her to see why they were so willing to do as the Ministry wished.

For a minute, no-one in the room spoke. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry standing across the crowded lounge from where Molly stood with her husband. Arthur made a move to put his hand on his wives shoulder, but she shook him away and straightened her back and looked over and the younger wizards.

"If thats how you feel, then I guess you don't need your silly old Mum fighting your corner anymore then do you? I'd best just go and get on with the cooking and washing. Dinner will be served in an hour."

"Mum, please, we just-"

"It's quite alright Ginny, I understand. You've taken on the world and won, you think nothing they throw at you can come close to that, but it will. They'll make you relive it over and over, they'll question everything, twist everything, they won't leave you alone until they've got what they want with no concern for how you've fared. I just don't want that to happen to you, not to any of you."

"We just want to tell the truth Molly" Hermione spoke with tears in her eyes.

"The Ministry has never much cared for truth before dear, we may hope for change now, but the Wizengamot are much the same now as they've ever been, and they don't care for truth, they care about image. Now, supper, think I'll roast a chicken tonight." She made towards the stairs leading down to the kitchen, stopping on the top step and turning back to the room "please just sleep on it, don't do anything rash, just think on it. You don't have to do this, no-one will think any less of you. Please."

A murmur of agreements and quiet promises followed her out of the room, and the four fell exhausted onto the nearest piece of furniture. Harry and Ginny occupying both ends of the small sofa, Hermione in the squashy chintzy armchair Arthur had been sitting in when they'd arrived, and Ron perched on the arm.

"She just cares for you all so much, she just wants whats best for you" Arthur spoke, looking at the space his wife had recently occupied.

"I know, but we're of age now Dad-"

"Not all of you" he replied, giving a pointed nod at Ginny.

"Dad, please. I think after everything thats happened recently three months off being of age shouldn't matter all that much."

Her Dad smiled at her "Aye, that's as may be Ginevra, but you'll always be our little baby girl and your Mum will always want to protect her babies. And don't scowl dear, it doesn't become you" He laughed, walking over to the set of stairs leading down to the kitchen, ruffling his daughters hair as he passed. Stopping as his wife had done, on the top step he turned to address the teenagers "For what its worth, I think you're all doing a very brave thing, and you can count on my support in whatever way necessary, and your Mums too when she's had a few days to come around."

~oOoOo~

"Well… that went well I thought" Ron piped up, after they'd been left alone.

Harry couldn't help but let out a bark of a laugh, Hermione hit him with the cushion she'd been hugging to her, and Ginny rolled her eyes at her elder sibling.

"Seriously though, your Mum might have a point" Hermione spoke quickly for fear of Harry or Ron interrupting before she had chance to explain "not that we shouldn't do it, we should, definitely, we have to. I mean in that the Ministry won't have our best interest at heart here. Think about it Ron, a lot of people we've help unmask as Death Eaters were up until recently probably eating swan and knocking back Firewhiskys with half of the Wizengamot. They aren't going to like being made to look stupid."

"If they were breaking bread with the likes of the Malfoys they deserve to look stupid, they are stupid."

"I know that, but that doesn't change anything. As much as one half of the committee are going to be relieved the Death Eaters are in custody, there's going to be a sizeable contingent wanting to believe that the person on trial isn't really guilty of anything, because if they are guilty then they themselves have been massively misled."

"I don't see why they can't just use Veritaserum" grumbled Ginny.

"I know what you mean, but it's akin to using Legilimency, some say even the Cruciatus curse." Hermione answered "It's enshrined into magical law, everyone is entitled to a fair trial without interference with their minds or threat of torture. It might make getting to the truth a bit easier, but can you just imagine if the Ministry started allowing Veritaserum to be used whenever they felt it suited them?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes contemplating what Hermione had said, veritaserum might appear to be the answer, but could the Ministry really be trusted with that power? They'd shown over the past few years that they didn't always have the peoples best interests at heart, ignoring the return of Voldemort in face of overwhelming evidence had been a particular low point for them recently, and even now they had one of the Order members taking the top post as Minister you could never be truly sure you'd gotten rid of all the bad eggs. Some might say if you have nothing to hide then you have to fear, but Harry had seen in both the magical and muggle world what happens when the government has too much power and the people they're supposed to work for become afraid to question their leaders for fear of what could happen. Dumbledore had been forced to leave his position as Headmaster, and Harry himself had faced ridicule in the press after trying to alert the Ministry to Lord Voldemorts return and there being Dementors on the loose. He shuddered at the though of them granting themselves more unchecked power.

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodies?" he mused quietly. Noting a raised eyebrow from Ginny he continued "Its an old muggle saying, it means 'who guards the guardians?', or who keeps those in power in check. There's a more modern version I've heard, 'a people shouldn't be afraid of their government, a government should be afraid of its people'. It all boils down to the same thing though really, how much can we trust those in power?"

"I've heard Mum saying something like that a few times when Fudge was in power, something like those who seek power are the ones who can be least trusted with it. Never really understood what she was going on about until Percy got his job at the Ministry, suddenly it all became clear...!"

"Ron!" They all stopped laughing and spun round to look towards the stairs where they'd heard Mrs Weasleys voice. "Harry! Girls! Come down & get your dinner!"

Satisfied she hadn't heard what they'd been laughing about, they nonetheless straightened their faces before heading down to dinner, none of them wanting to give the impression they were taking the earlier news regarding them giving evidence to the Wizengamot trials anything less than seriously.

~oOoOo~

Sitting down at the table piled high with roast chicken and all the trimmings, Harry offered his thanks before tucking in to the delicious food with relish. It felt like days since he'd been properly hungry, but the activities and news of today had ensured he'd built up an appetite. Crispy roast potatoes, honey thyme carrots and Yorkshire puddings as big as his side plate were making his mouth water, and a glance across the table at Ron showed him ripping the meat off a chicken drumstick with his teeth.

"Manners Ron" Molly chided. "You were raised with them, you should use them"

Ron mumbled something intelligible through a mouthful of food, but put down the chicken bone he'd been knawing on and picked up his knife and fork instead before attacking his plate again.

"I'd like to talk to you all again after dinner, so don't hurry off please." She asked the table at large. "Ginny, I'd like you to take care of the washing up please, while your father & I speak to the others."

"Mum, no!"

"I've wrapped some up for Percy and left it in the oven, he said he'd try and call in after work today, Georges dinner is in there too, could you take it up once you've done the pots please?"

"If this is about what Kingsley was here for then you need to tell me too, I want to be involved."

"You're not of age Ginny, I don't care what the Minister wants, you're my little girl and I wont allow it." Molly banged her fist down on the table in frustration and turned to fiercely stare at her only daughter.

"I am NOT a little girl anymore, Mum, I'm not. I'm a few months off being of age, I know, but I'm far from a little girl. I've seen things, horrible, terrible things. I'm not about to cave in just because some people ask me a few probing questions!" Ginny shouted at her Mother, challenging her to argue.

"Its precisely because of everything you've seen that I don't want you to do this Ginevra! Arthur, please, back me up here. She's our baby, please." She pleaded to her husband.

"Why don't we all go sit down upstairs and talk it through, Ginny included." He paused, waiting to see if his wife would challenge him, when she just shook her head at him as if disappointed, he carried on "Molly, she's not a baby any more. Merlin knows I don't want her, or any of the kids to be involved here, but they at least deserve the facts as we know them. If Ginny isn't to take part, she at least deserves to know why Love."

Ginny was the first to leave the room, walking past her Dads chair she leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek before leading the way up the stairs to the living room avie. The four teenagers took up the spaces they'd vacated when they'd been up there just before lunch, with the two adults sitting in the loveseat by the window. The atmosphere was thick with tension following the argument between mother & daughter in the kitchen, no-one believing Arthurs word was enough to settle the dispute and give the choice to Ginny.

~oOoOo~

Clearing his throat Harry started the ball rolling.

"What exactly do they want from us?" He asked.

"They want to force you to relive the worst, most harrowing experiences of your lives –"

"Molly, please. The children are aware of your feelings on this, but what they need now are facts. They heard Kingsley earlier today –" a glance round the room at this lead Harry to think maybe they hadn't been so careful when sneaking past the open door to sit under the kitchen window "- they know they'll be asked to stand, but not why, or what. Go on Harry, what would you like to know?"

"Right. Well, what do they want from us? They've caught all the Death Eaters that were at Hogwarts that night, there were hundreds of people that must have seen them there, surely the Ministry can do a priori incantatem and see what the last spells their wands cast were?"

"The ministry don't want a repeat of last time Harry. I don't know for certain, but already there are whispers that some of the people captured are claiming all sorts, some say the were under the Imperious curse, some say their wands were stolen, some are even claiming to have been fighting on our side all along, now word of what Severus had been doing the past ten years has got out apparently there a few more Death Eaters claiming they were working against Voldemort too."

"But what can we do? We can only say what we saw, and I wasn't even there for much of it."

"It's not about this last Battle, and to be perfectly honest with you Harry, I'm not even sure it's about what you did or didn't see."

Harry started processing this information, and he found it led nowhere pleasant. It sounded like the Ministry wanted him and the others for nothing more than publicity at best, and to put them on the stand and drag everything out of them for mass consumption under the guise of justice at worst.

"What on earth do they want then, if they don't care about what we know?" Ron asked his father.

Arthur risked a look at his wife before answering, and seeing her barely able to restrain what it was she wanted to say he ploughed ahead before she had chance to pick up steam. "You three are somewhat special in our world now, every wizard who can now breathe easily since he-who-cannot-be-named has been truly banished owes you all a debt of gratitude. It pains me to say it, but it would do the Ministry a great favour if you three were seen to be working with them in putting the remaining Death Eaters away for good."

"Exactly! They don't need them, they just need the pictures in the Prophet! And they certainly don't need Ginny –"

"Actually Love, Ginny might be one of the few they need for something other than publicity. She was at that school, she saw what those abominations that called themselves teachers where doing, as one of the eldest still there she's one of the best placed studentsto call. They'll be calling Filius and Minevra, I've no doubt, but certainly on the student side Ginny, and the Longbottom boy I suspect, are among the ones they'll want to speak to."

"But she's not of age!" Mollys voice was pleading now. "She's seen enough."

"I want to do this Mum, I will do this. If just one person escapes Azkaban because I didn't help I'd never forgive myself. I have to help, please understand."

Molly stood up and made for the set of stairs leading to the bedrooms above, turning to the room before she left "I expect you all have made up your minds, and I can see nothing I say will change that, I only ask that you sleep on it please. Just sleep on it tonight, and tomorrow once Kingsley has spoken to you all. Please, don't do anything rash. I love you all with all my heart and I can't bear to see them put you through such unnecessary pain." She stifled a sob, as Ginny stood and made to give her mum a hug. Molly waved her away, "I know you think I'm silly, that I'm over reacting, but I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Promise me you'll sleep on it, all of you" Getting murmurs of consent, she said her goodbyes and left, not bothering to mask the sobs that could be heard all the way up to her room. Arthur followed shortly behind, once again leaving the small group alone with their thoughts.

A/N - Better late than never? Maybe. Apologies for massive gap, trying to write intensively for Nanowrimo completely took the fun out of writing for me, plusa few RL issues & problems etc, I thought I'd take time out to reread the HP novels and watch the films before coming back to this. I struggled with this chapter, but at least started hitting my stride towards the end so I've managed to make a start on the next chapter. I have the next week off work so I hope to have the next chapter up next weekend. Re timeline, its a guestimate right now, but I'm not rushing anything, I'd anticipate this being a 60 chapter thing, the Wizengamot trials wont start for another 3-4 chapters, with the upcoming ones being at Hogwarts and discussing future plans. Its not all plain sailing in my HP world though, and I'll be introducing the first of the problems to hit the group around the same time the trials start. This is probably far too much info here since no-one really reads A/Ns...


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting with the Minister

_Getting murmurs of consent, she said her goodbyes and left, not bothering to mask the sobs that could be heard all the way up to her room. Arthur followed shortly behind, once again leaving the small group alone with their thoughts._

~oOoOo~

They'd talked well into the early hours of the morning, or at least the others had talked while Harry sat and listened, offering only the occasional input. Percy had arrived at the Burrow shortly after his parents had retired for the night, and offered to take Georges chicken dinner up to him and see if he could get him to eat, or at least speak. After getting no response, he'd come and sat with them for a while, telling him all he'd heard at the Ministry. He hadn't been surprised to learn the teenagers had been approached by Minister Shacklebolt already, he'd heard whispers that they'd be calling on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville as star witnesses at the Death Eaters trials. Nor was he surprised to hear his mother had sent the Minister away with a flea in his ear. He hadn't heard yet that Ginny was to be called too, some other 6th year students had been mentioned, but all so far had been of age. He, like his mother, had at first protested, though came round after some not-so-gentle persuasion from his little sister. When he'd left shortly before 10pm, he'd promised to support them in any way he could – and it was a sign of just how much he had changed recently that he promised this to them, even if it meant him losing his position at the Ministry.

~oOoOo~

After staying up til 3am, it was an exhausted Harry that dragged himself out of bed at 8am the following morning. He felt like he could have happily slept til long past noon, were it not for the sounds of Molly Weasley arguing at the top of her lungs with and unexpectedly early Minister Shacklebolt. He roused Ron from his slumber by pulling back the duvet and opening the curtains to let the bright morning light into the dingy room.

"Whassup? Go'ba'sleep." Ron mumbled before pulling the quilt back up over his head and rolling over to face the wall.

Harry briefly wondered if it would take casting a 'renervate' charm on his friend before he'd move, but decided on the less drastic shaking his shoulder option.

"Ron" he whispered, before he realised his folly and instead shouted "Ron! Get Up! Come on. Kingsleys here. Though maybe not for much longer if your mum finds her wand..."

"S'fine. If he wants us, he'll wait. Go back to bed"

"Ron! Get up, I don't want to do this any more than you do, but we should at least hear him out. Sssh, listen!" He walked over to the door and peered out. "The girls are already up and on their way down, you can't let them do it alone."

"Fine! I'm up! Keep your hair on! This had better be good." Swinging his legs over the side of his bed and glancing at the small sundial sat on his windowsill, he groaned aloud. "Not even 9'o'clock yet. The man is a bloody sadist. Did no-one tell him this isn't the way to get a group of teenagers on his side?"

Harry pulled a maroon jumper over his pyjama top, hoping he'd be able to go back to bed after seeing what Minister Shacklebolt had to say. He led the way downstairs, Ron following shortly behind. They met the two girls on the landing space on the floor below, and the four followed the sounds of slamming pots and pans.

~oOoOo~

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley had stopped shouting at the acting Minister, instead opting to make her feelings known through banging and slamming every object she could get her hands on. She'd known he'd be arriving today, she wasn't happy about it but she'd stand aside while he said his piece, she hadn't however anticipated he'd show up in her fireplace before she'd even taken her hair out of rollers. It didn't matter to Molly who you were, Minister, Mugwump or Muggle, it was the height of rudeness to turn up uninvited in someones kitchen before the day had even had a chance to start.

Kingsley saw the group before Molly or Arthur and spoke to them before either of the other adults had a chance.

"Good morning children" he offered what was meant to be a benevolent smile.

"We're not children anymore, Minister" Harry spoke for them.

"Of course not, of course. I apologise." He cleared his throat and started again "As you've been told, I'm here to speak with you on behalf of the new Ministry. Would you care to join me outside, maybe we could walk-"

"They'll do no such thing! You can sit here at this table and say your piece under our supervision."

Harry was torn, he wanted to hear what Kingsley had to say without risk of interruption from the family matriarch, but he knew they were already pushing her limits by even considering giving evidence at the trials. He sat down at the table across from where the Minister stood, out of the corner of his eye catching Molly give a self satisfied smile before going back to making their breakfast – albeit with less pot banging this time.

"Thank you for talking with me, I appreciate there must be many more things you'd rather be doing" When no-one contradicted him, he cleared his throat and moved on "well, with that in mind I'll get straight to the main reason I'm here"

It didn't escape Harry or Hermiones notice that in saying 'main reason' Kingsley had implied there might be more hither to undisclosed reasons for the acting Ministers visit. Hermione quirked an eyebrow in Harrys direction, which he acknowledged with a subtle nod in return.

"As I know Molly and Arthur would have told you already, we at the Ministry have decided to press ahead with the trials of the captured Death Eaters as soon as possible, the people need decisive action and that is what we're going to offer them. Those convicted of dark acts last time, who escaped during the recent breakouts will be tried and sentenced first – in closed courts in front of the Wizengamot. It's likely most will be sent to Azkaban to await the Dementors Kiss. " He paused to measure the reactions around the room, while the two brought up in the muggle world visibly blanched at the idea, the whole Weasley family nodded sagely as if the outcome was expected "They will present a defence, as is their right, but no-one will be called to give evidence for either side. Thank you Molly" he said as the witch put a steaming mug of tea in front of him, and toast in the rack on the table. "Moving on, I'm sure you're eager to hear where you come in so I'll get to the point. There were others of course who were only suspected of Dark Acts before, where this time we've caught them. It isn't enough however to simply say they were seen at Hogwarts that night, some have already tried to claim they weren't acting of their own volition. We need more than that, and that's why we need you all, especially you Harry. Your testimony of what happened the night Voldemort returned may be crucial. You told the Order who were showed up that night, and we know they could not have been imperioused by him that night, so to testify to that extent would to be to show them for what they are."

"Why do you need us then? We weren't there that night" Ron spoke.

"No, but there may be other occasions from your experiences over the past year that may prove to be the key to proving innocence or guilt. Which brings me onto the main reason I need to speak with you all, we need to know what happened during the time between the Ministry falling and the Battle at Hogwarts."

"No! No Kingsley, you mustn't!" Molly dropped the plate she was transferring bacon to, and stared at her old friend in horror. "They've been through it once, don't make them do it again!"

"Mum, please..." Ron gripped Hermiones hand on top of the table, stopping her from instinctively rubbing her left forearm where she'd been indelibly marked by Bellatrix Lestrange, his free hand running over his face. To the other side of Hermione, Harry also reached over for her hand, a comfort to his best friend and a show of solidarity in front of the Minister. The three of them held a silent conversation, a series of raised eyebrows, shrugged shoulders and tentative nods.

"What do you need to know?" Harry asked.

"Everything Harry, all you can tell us will be of most help I'm sure. One of my most senior Aurors will take down everything you tell them, and if you wish, we can arrange for a Healer to be in attendance should any of you require their services." He finished with a level gaze at Hermione. "I appreciate there may be many things difficult for you to speak of, and I wish I had no need to ask it of any of you, but it is imperative to record all we know, as soon as you feel able."

After again silently conversing with his two best friends, Harry responded that they would attend the Ministry the following Monday after taking part in the clean up at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, I understand what I ask is difficult. There is however one last thing which I must draw you attention to. It is my understanding that you may, all of you, be asked to give evidence for the defence in the case of Court V Malfoy."

"No way! Are they mad? Why would we defend them?" Ron spat, his face rapidly colouring to match his hair. "They're all Death Eaters, they'd all kill us as soon as look at us – and they've tried!"

"I understand Ron, really I do-" Kingsley tried to head him off.

"No you don't! You weren't there last year, you didn't hear Hermione screaming because of them, you weren't there when Harry dragged Ginny out of the Chamber or Secrets nearly dead because of him. You can't possibly understand!"

"Ron please..." Hermione spoke quietly, looking up at Ron while returning the squeeze on his hand to try and calm him. "Let him finish, I am presuming there is a good reason for this Minister?"

"Quite, Ms Granger. Thank you. Mr Lucius Malfoy has agreed to forego his right to trial and go straight to sentencing, something for which he knows will likely land him a long sentence in Azkaban, in return for leniency for his wife and son at their trials, something he believes will be helped by your agreeing to testify on their behalves."

"No way. No. They can all rot as far as I'm concerned" Ron spoke hotly. "We won't do it."

"You don't speak for me Ron" Hermione whispered.

"What? You..? You're actually considering this? Are you mad?"

"And if I don't? What does that make me? As bad as any of them, I'd say. Narcissa Malfoy lied to Lord Voldemorts face at the end, without that – who knows? Would be here to discuss this? Harry, what do you think?"

Harry sat and contemplated for just a moment, remembering all the times the Malfoy family had hurt him or his friends and couldn't help the small part of him that felt the same way Ron had. There was however a larger part of him that knew leaving them to potentially face the Dementors Kiss after they had in the end changed their allegiance to the Light, was entirely the wrong thing to do. He knew he'd never be able to look himself in a mirror again knowing he'd sent them to a fate worse than death when he knew how much courage it must have taken to defy the Dark Lord when it truly counted.

"I will stand for them" he stated, nodding at the Minister.

"Harry, no! He tried to kill me!" Ginny shouted, before running from the room, her mother following closely on her heels, scowling at the group around the table as she passed. 

He could admit he hadn't taken into account her feelings when deciding whether to speak on the Malfoys behalf, but despite her outburst making her feelings known to him – he knew it would have made little to no difference.

"I thank you again for your time this morning, I had rather hoped to speak with Miss Weasley about giving the Ministry her memories of her time at the School last year but, I feel it would be more prudent to wait a while." Kingsley stood and offered his hand to Harry, Hermione and Ron – the latter of which was the only one to remain seated and declined to shake the older wizards hands. "Arthur" he nodded his goodbyes before setting off to walk to the edge of the wards to apparate back to the Ministry.

Harry could see Ron was about ready to boil, and on this occasion he had no desire to be around to which the volcano erupt with fury. The talk with the Acting Minister had given him a lot to think about, above and beyond all that had already been swirling constantly in his overfull mind, and it was due to this he felt the need to beat a retreat to sanctuary. He made as if to leave the kitchen out of the back door before Ron beat him too it followed quickly by Hermione trying to reason with him. Turning back he saw Mr Weasley plating up some breakfast on a tray, deducing it to be for George he offered to take it up to the boys room.

"Would you Harry? Thank you. He doesn't speak much to us at the minute, he might with you" Arthur said sadly.

Nodding, Harry left the room.

~oOoOo~

He had anticipated it being a case of leaving a full tray outside the boys door, and taking away a still full tray from last night – and so was surprised when the door opened as he announced himself.

"Alright, Harry?" George asked as he opened the door wide ready for the black haired boy to enter.

As Harry stepped into the brightly lit room, he was surprised to see how organised everything was. He'd been imagining that George had been sat here in darkness since the day of Freds funeral, and was pleasantly surprised to find he'd been wrong. The only thing he could see amiss was the large mirror that hung above the chest of drawers had been smashed, the broken shards radiating out from the middle in a spider web pattern.

He offered George the tray laden with the breakfast foods, which George took gratefully motioning for Harry to sit on one bed while he took the other before tucking in to the plate of bacon butties.

"Did Mum send you up?" he asked Harry, he mouth half full of sandwich.

Harry shook his head "I think your Mums in her room resting, she isn't best pleased with me right now"

George hadn't failed to hear the shouting of earlier that morning, so simply accepted Harrys response.

"Are you packing?" Harry asked, eyeing the box at Georges feet. Looking round he noticed the room was looking bereft of belongings.

"Seems time. Can't stay here much longer, I'll go mad. Besides I need to get back to see whats left of our shop." George shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Have you told your parents?" Harry asked.

George looked off out the window for a second, collecting his thoughts before answering "No, not yet. Its... difficult." He looked at Harry, noticed him frowning at him – realising the boys confusion he continued "Its easier to talk to you, or Hermione actually. She's been great. Its just... well. You can tell a Weasley can't you? You can tell we're all related, right? It's the hair isn't it? We all have i, this flamin' red mop. Fred too, of course. So it's like, when I'm looking at them, I'm looking at him, and it hurts Harry, oh Merlin it hurts." He finished quietly, returning his gaze out the window.

Harry nodded, now realising the significance of the smashed mirror. He himself had once been enthralled with the Mirror of Erised, showing him the one thing he truly wanted but could never have, he felt he knew a small part of how George must feel every time he saw his reflection staring back at him – a stark reminder of all he'd lost.

George pulled himself together and straightened up. "So I'm leaving, as you've noticed. Just a few more things to pack then I'll say my goodbyes and we'll get out of here." On 'we'll' he nodded at Fred small urn resting on top of the chest of drawers, not yet packed away. "Don't tell them yet please Harry, I just want to get going without any fuss."

"Dont worry, I won't say anything. I don't think your Mums talking to me right now anyway" he offered a crooked smile at the red head. "You need any help? I could come with you to the shop if you like? Just to help take down the wards or anything?"

"Nah, you're alright. Thanks for the offer though mate. I'll pop back and give you a shout if I change my mind, yeah?"

Harry nodded, standing and offering his hand to take the now empty plate. As he reached the door he turned back around and said "we're going to Hogwarts over the next few days to start getting it back in order, I'll drop in to the shop afterwards if thats ok? I'll make sure Ron stays here if that helps?"

"Thanks Harry, but there's no need really. We'll be fine"

Harry said his goodbyes and left the older wizard to finish packing his belongings ready to leave the family home. As he walked back to the kitchen he decided he'd give George time to unpack before going to see him, perhaps taking Hermione. He hadn't realised until that morning just how few people George had spoken to – and now, in knowing that he was one of just two, he knew he couldn't just leave the boy to find his way back to the surface on his own.

~oOoOo~

A/N – Another conversation heavy chapter, and a bit of scene setting for the next few chapters, where we'll be going to Hogwarts, seeing George at WWWheezes, and getting to the DE trials. I know JKR had the Malfoys all pardoned as they turned at the end of the war, I however can't forgive them quite so easily so they will all be going to trial. Thanks for the reviews & favourites, nice to know I'm not completely talking to myself here!


End file.
